Life as I know it
by Fiery Fun
Summary: Bella has had only one love of her life, when her whole world is turned upside down. How will she make it in a new city all alone? All human, lots of lemons!
1. High School Sweethearts

_**This is my first fanfic with actual chapters. I really hope you all enjoy it! Please review and let me know what you think. I'm open for swinging the story as well if you send me your idea's. **_

_**I own NOTHING! The complete Twilight belongs to the lovely Stephanie Meyer, and oh do we love her for it!**_

_**________________________________________________________________________**_

**BPOV**

"Bella!" Jake yelled across the courtyard "Did you get your letter yet? I just got mine!"

He was running toward me smiling ear to ear. We had been waiting for this day for months. Of course we would both apply to Seattle University. I would follow him to the end of the earth to see that beautiful smile I'm looking at right now.

"I don't know yet, I'm on my way home now to check the mail. Wanna come with me?"

"Of course I do, babe, we still have an hour before the Chief makes his appearance, Right?" He smiled, wagging his dark eyebrows. "Besides, I think we will have some celebrating to do!" Always so overconfident, Jake grabbed me up and threw me onto his back and took off running toward my truck. Me, laughing hysterically, he was such a child sometimes.

Jake was out of the truck and at my mailbox before I had the truck in park. He stood waving my letter from Seattle eagerly in his hands waiting for me to make it to the door. I unlocked the door and he followed me to the kitchen table.

"So, who first?" He asked excitedly. I swear he looked like he was about to piss his pants.

"How about I open yours and you open mine?" I suggested

"Perfect!" he said, handing me his thick envelope.

"On the count of three" I said with a smile "One, two…."

"THREE" we said together. And the ripping began.

"We made it?!" I said, I was reading his letter and knew by the look on his face mine said the same thing. Waiting eagerly for his confirmation.

"We DID!" Jacob said tackling me to the ground, peppering kisses all over my face.

Next thing I knew I was being carried bridal style up the steps to my bedroom. I can't help but laugh like a schoolgirl at his enthusiasm.

"Isabella Swan, I love you! I can't wait to get your sexy ass to Seattle and devour you every night in our _own_ apartment, with no chiefs or needy cripple ass, grumpy, old man interrupting!" He said, laying me down on my bed. Than began kissing hungrily down my neck.

"Jake, I can't believe you said that about your dad like that! And besides, I'm gonna miss Charlie." I shot back Pushing him away a little to look him in the eye's.

"Bella, honey, are you home?" Charlie shouted coming in the front door.

Duh dad, I thought did he miss my truck in the driveway? "Um, yeah dad, I'm in my room. I'll be down in a minute."

"Jake, you better hit the road. You know what will happen if Charlie catches you in my room again!" Last time Charlie caught Jacob in my room, things were _much_ heavier than they are right now, and we had on a lot less clothing. Needless to say, Jacob is NOT allowed in my room anymore, and really wasn't supposed to be in the house at all without Charlie home. Though, that rule was broken on occasion, without too much grumbling from Charlie. Of course that episode happen when I was barely a sophomore in high school. Little did Charlie know Jake and I had already been 'all the way' before then.

I would never forget…it was the summer after our freshman year of high school. The night of Jake's cousin Leah's wedding, Saturday May 7h 2005, we laid on a blanket under the star's listening to the band play and the party go on just on the other side of the hill.

"_Bella, you have no idea how tempting you are in that dress."_

"_Well, I could take it off, would that help?" I ask Jacob playfully_

"_You don't play fair, you know, We are really young, you know I want you more than anything in the world, but I can't hurt you. I'm just scared." Jake said, with sadness all over his face._

"_I'm NOT scared Jacob. I want you, I trust you to never hurt me." With that I kissed him fervently will all the fire in my bones coming through. I rolled myself on top of him, straddling his engorged member with nothing but his thin dress slacks between his cock and my wet core. Riding him slightly to create much needed friction between my dripping folds. Jake reached up to pull me from him and with that he realized I hadn't worn any underwear. I watched as his hooded eyes changed from black with lust to red with fire. I saw it instantly. He was going to give in, he didn't have the will to say no anymore._

"_Belllllaaaa" Jake groaned kissing me again, the next instant he was on top of me, pressing his still covered throbbing cock into my hot core. He bent down right to my ear "What are you doing to me? Trying to drive me crazy?! You are a bad girl, how did I ever get so lucky" letting out a low growl in my ear sent a wave of heat through my body strait to my already soaked center._

"_Please Jake, please" that's all I could say. He saw the need in my eyes, as I began unbuttoning his pants. For once, he didn't try to stop me, instead he sat up on his knee's and pulled them down the rest of the way. We didn't bother taking off any more clothes, we couldn't wait anymore, and besides, our parents were still just on the other side of that hill._

_Jake kissed my dress up to my stomach, and brought his lips to my collar bone, coming to my neck up my jaw, and finally to my lips. He stopped once and looked deep into my eyes, looking for reassurance I'm sure. He must have found it. As he aligned us cock with my folds, I felt has he rubbed his head up and down from my tingling clit, to my entrance, painfully slow, I couldn't help bucking my hips toward him, telling him again without words that I needed more. With a deep mind blowing kiss, he slid his dick slowly into my awaiting center. If their was pain, I didn't know it. With his kiss and the easy rocking of his hips, pain was the last thing I could think of ._

_It was over quickly. It didn't take either of us long to finish. We quickly cleaned up our mess, thankfully Jacob thought last minute and pulled, and so now I had his cum all over my stomach. He pulled the handkerchief from his pocket his dad insisted he wear, with a grin "Guess this thing does come in handy sometimes" he said. I laughed as Jake cleaned his mess. We just laid the rest of the evening looking at the starts._

"Bella! What the hell are you doing up there?" Charlie shouted again, pulling me out of the memory, this time I could hear him heading for the stairs.

"Hurry Jake! Out the window!" I whisper/shouted to Jacob. "Get out of here! I love You!"

Jake rolled his eyes, then placed a quick kiss on my lips before retreating to the window. I knew I'd hear about that later. But really, how was I supposed to help it?

"Coming Dad" I shouted back, before he could get all the way up the stairs.

* * *

Here we are. Our very own apartment in Seattle. Just me and Jacob, starting our lives together in a strange city. We still had a week to go before classes started, and it was a very busy week getting all settled in our new place.

We were both nervous starting our classes. We hadn't been to school in over a year. It was Jake's idea to wait a year before we started college after high school. He wanted to take a year off to relax, and enjoy our freedom before jumping into the demanding school schedule again.

I'll never forget how heartbroken Charlie was when I told him Jacob and I were going to Seattle for school. He didn't understand why we would choose Seattle over the prestige school's of New York. I tried explaining to him that we wanted a slower, more laid back pace of Seattle then the day to day run of New York. I knew it was more than that that bothered him. He wasn't crazy about the idea of me running to the other side of the country with Jake. While he learned to like Jacob, he never thought Jake good enough for me. But I argued what dad ever thought their only daughters choice in a mate was ever good enough for their father.

But, I also knew exactly what Charlie's problem with Jacob was. The summer after our Junior year of high school Jake and I broke up. Actually it was more like, Jacob found someone else he wanted to be with. I was old new's and heartbroken. It was a long summer, and eventually Jake and Jessica's fizzled. Jacob came crawling back to me, and of course I took him back with open arms. He was my first and only love. I thought of no one but him the whole time he was gone. I spent the whole summer locked in my room, crying mostly. Charlie witnessed this hurt first hand, and while he tried desperately to pull me out of the depression I was in, there was really nothing he could do. Then, when I took Jacob back with open arms, Charlie saw red. He has never thought of Jacob the same since then. While I couldn't blame him, I didn't have a choice. Without Jacob, I wasn't Bella. I couldn't be me without him, he was half of my whole.

* * *

_**Well, there it is, my first chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think!**_

_**I will try to update as much as real life will let me!**_


	2. First day of School

_**Hello again, I know I just posted my 1**__**st**__** chapter, but while I still have time in my day, I thought I'd try to get another out to you…**_

_**Again, I don't own a thing, its all the beautiful Stephenie Meyer's!**_

_**________________________________________________________________________**_

**BPOV**

My first day of school was a wirlwind. I only took 3 classes, but my last class was a 2 hr lecture class. Majoring in journalism there was a lot of reading and lecturing sure to be in my future. I didn't mind though, that's where my passion was so I didn't mind the brain numbing exercises that would be entailed.

Jake on the other hand was majoring in Education. He was always athletic, so he wanted nothing more than to teach and coach youth. He has always been good with kids, probably because he is one so much himself.

I met a few new people, since I was the quite type, I didn't go out of my way much to meet new people. There were a couple people I noticed day to day that were in each of my classes. Angela was the first to introduce herself to me. She was super sweet, but didn't seem to be much more outgoing than I was. I could tell right away that we would be great friends. Angela also introduced me to her cousin Alice, who was our polar opposite. Alice was eccentric and very outgoing. Then there was Rosalie. She was indescribable. Legs longer than the English channel, long perfect blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, the epitome of perfection, until she open her mouth. She was rude and hateful, and cussed like a sailor. But she did have her own charm. And she was Angela's friend, so I would learn to like her, I'm sure.

Professor Cullen is my professor in the lecture class. He looks way to young to be a professor already. Tall, lean, brilliant green eyes, perfectly tasseled bronze hair, witty, wow, I really shouldn't be looking that closely! This class will be fun!

* * *

**JPOV**

I can't wait to welcome Bella home from her first day of classes. We both took 3 classes this semester, but since her last is a 2 hr class, I'll be home before her everyday.

So far we have had a great time in Seattle, its been stressful, but great none the less. We haven't had much time for each other like I would like to have had, other than our first couple days breaking in the new place and that was more than a week ago. I plan on fixing that little situation of ours tonight. We deserve it, and I need it.

Every thing will be perfect. I made her favorite mushroom ravioli for supper. Add in the candles and the Merlot, its sure to be a great night.

Bella finally came in, a little later than I expected, but that didn't matter, she was here and I needed to be with her.

"Welcome home sweet cheeks!" I called. Meeting her at the door to take her bag, that looked much more like luggage than school bags. A quick kiss on the lips and smack on the ass before I pulled her into the dining room.

"Hey babe, I'm exhausted. I'm so glad to be home. This looks fantastic, I'm famished."

We ate in mostly silence, just a little small talk about our day at school. Then Bella got up and practley crawled into the shower. I cleaned the kitchen and headed to the bedroom. I was bummed out that she didn't seem to notice the effort I had put into tonights meal, but given her hectic schedule, I guess I could forgive her. She was always too serious when it came to her studies, that is why I voted we take the year off after graduation. I was hoping she would loosen up a bit, but that doesn't seem to be happening-yet.

Bella came to bed in her usual, boy shorts and my old football tshirt. Her sweet smell of strawberries and cream took over all my senses as she curled up against me. I let my hands roam her warm body, feeling her silky legs, she smelled good enough to eat without all the softness and warmth too. I rubbed her smooth stomach, creeping my hand slowly up to circle her perfect breasts, as I leaned into her to kiss her sweet neck I heard her snore.

SNORE! Freakin' snoring already…Here I am rock hard, mind wondering in anticipation, and she's snoring.

Guess I'll have to take care of this problem of mine alone. I wrapped my hand around my cock and began lightly stroking. I let my other hand rub eagerly on Bella's soft breasts. I shut my eye's and imagined it was her lips on my cock. My hands on her head, pushing her hard against me, bucking my hips firmly into her face, fucking her mouth, harder, harder, harder until I busted my load in her mouth without giving her the chance to spit.

Bella would never allow me to really do that, but a guy can dream right, and this was my fantasy anyway. I reached down to the floor and used the shirt I had discarded before climbing into bed to clean my mess. Rolled over and fell fast to sleep.

* * *

_**Sorry, I know this wasn't a long chapter, but I wanted to get it out there. There won't be a lot from Jake's POV-I don't think. Just as needed in the story. **_

_**Please review! Let me know what you think so far…**_


	3. Meeting the girls

**_I really hope everyone is enjoying my story. I haven't gotten any review yet tho… L_**

**_Well, I promise it will get going…SOON…I've got some good stuff in store for these two!_**

**_Again it all belongs to the talented Stephanie Meyer!_**

* * *

BPOV

"Hey Jake, you about ready? We are supposed to meet the others at 7." I'm nervous about Jake meeting my new friends, not that he isn't friendly, but sometimes new people don't know how to take him. He acts like a big child, and sometimes doesn't know when to quit.

"Yeah babe, it doesn't take much to make me look good!" he called back. He has been more than excited to meet my friends. He hasn't said much about his yet, though he did mention a few names of his classmates, but none more than once or twice.

We left the house at 6:30, it was just before 7 when we got to the club. The lights and the music was intoxicating, Jake went directly to the bar to order our drinks. Alice was already there at the table with her date Jasper.

"Hey guys!" Alice leaped excitedly over the table to meet us. "This is Jasper Hale, my handsome date for the evening" with that she winked at Jasper. Jasper smirked "Hello again Jacob, nice to meet you Bella."

"You guys know each other?! GREAT!" Alice shouted over the music.

"Jake, this is Alice, and I guess you know Jasper" I introduced Jake.

"Yeah, its good to see you man! What a small world. Alice, your as lovely as Bella said, its great to finally put a face with the name!" Jacob fist pounded Jasper, and shook Alice's hand.

We sat in conversation for a little while, turns out that Jasper was in one of Jacob's classes and they were actually working together on a project. I was somewhat relieved that Jacob knew Jasper, it really helped to break the ice.

"There you are girls!" Alice said running into Angela and Rosalie, pulling them into a group hug.

"Ladies" I said, smiling at my girls. "Jake, this is Angela and Rosalie. Girls, this is my Jacob."

"Very nice to meet you, Jake" Angela said smiling.

"Yes, _very_ nice indeed." Rosalie said with a smirk.

Just then Buck Cherry's 'Crazy Bitch' came on and Alice drug me to the dance floor**.**

_All right!_

_Break me down, you got a lovely face_

_We're going to your place_

_And now you got to freak me out_

_Scream so loud, getting fuckin' laid_

_You want me to stay, but I got to make my way_

_Hey_

_You're a crazy bitchBut you fuck so good, I'm on top of it_

_When I dream, I'm doing you all night_

_Scratches all down my back to keep me right on_

_Hey You're a crazy bitch_

_But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it_

_When I dream, I'm doing you all night_

_Scratches all down my back to keep me right on_

_Take it off, the paper is your game_

_You jump in bed with fame_

_Another one night paid in full, uh_

_You're so fine, it won't be a loss_

_Cashing in the rocks, just to get you face to face_

_Hey _

_You're a crazy bitch_

_But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it_

_When I dream, I'm doing you all night_

_Scratches all down my back to keep me right _on

_Hey_

_You're a crazy bitchBut you fuck so good, I'm on top of it_

_When I dream, I'm doing you all night_

_Scratches all down my back to keep me right on_

_Get the video_

_Fuck you so good_

_Get the video_

_Fuck you so good_

_Crazy bitch_

_Crazy bitch_

_Crazy...bitch_

_Hey_

_You're a crazy bitch_

_But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it_

_When I dream, I'm doing you all night_

_Scratches all down my back to keep me right on_

_HeyYou're a crazy bitch_

_But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it_

_When I dream, I'm doing you all night_

_Scratches all down my back, come on_

_Baby girl_

_You want it all_

_To be a star  
You'll have to go down_

_Take it off_

_No need to talk_

_You're crazyBut I like the way you fuck me_

_Hey_

_You're a crazy bitchBut you fuck so good, I'm on top of it_

_When I dream, I'm doing you all night_

_Scratches all down my back to keep me right on_

_Hey_

_You're a crazy bitchBut you fuck so good, I'm on top of it_

_When I dream, I'm doing you all night_

_Scratches all down my back to keep me right on_

_You keep me right on_

_You're crazy But I like the way you fuck me_

Alice and I laughed our way back to our table, where we were greeted with a tray of shots. I grimaced internally knowing that Jacob couldn't handle hard liquor, but also knowing that he would never turn it down. This should be interesting. Rosalie started passing out the shots, naming each as she went.

"Black 7 for you Alice, Angela, your favorite, Crown Hooter, Bella, the Kamikaze is yours, Plenty good for Jasper, I hope you like it, I'll have a Wet pussy, and Jake, Sex on the beach is all yours." Rosalie seemed pleased with herself, she must have been a bartender in her last life. I didn't miss the fact that she really seemed to be coming on to Jacob. With his always overly friendly nature, he probably wouldn't notice, so I decided to ignore it. I knew who he would be going home with after all, and it was kinda flattering that someone else was into my guy.

**JPOV**

Wow, Bella hadn't told me how unbelievably gorgeous her friends were. As soon as Rosalie walked in the bar I couldn't take my eyes off her. When she came over to our table, and Bella introduced us all, I was defiantly taken by surprise. Then when she came back from the bar with a tray of shots, I swear my dick was jumping from my pants trying to get at her.

Yeah, Bella and I were in love completely, but she would never condone this behavior. Drink to just get plastered. She always knew when to stop, and expected me to do the same. When Rosalie came with the 2nd round, offering me a Slippery Nipple, Bella refused her second shot-of course, offering it to me instead. With that move, she gave me the go ahead to drink as many as I'd like. She let me know she would be driving us home, and to her I was eternally grateful. Rosalie kept them coming with a Blow Job, Boner Maker, and with the Cum Shot, I knew I was done. Bella had spent most of the night on the dance floor, and had no idea of the shots I'd taken. I just had to get outside to get some air. I told Jasper where I was going, so Bella wouldn't worry, and stepped out for some cool air.

I walked behind the building, it was dark, and I could be alone in my completely trashed state without having to talk to anyone, or even try to smile as bar patron's filtered in. I leaned my back against the cool building and lit my smoke. It felt amazing outside. Cool breeze, stars bright, the cool concrete of the building behind me was just what my overheated body needed, I closed my eyes and tried to relax the sick feeling in my stomach.

When I opened my eyes I wasn't alone anymore. Rosalie was standing right in front of me, not a foot from my body, and my cock instantly knew it. What is with this girl and her relationship with my dick?

"Hey, you got a lite?" Rosalie ask me in a low whisper.

"Um, yeah, just a sec." I trailed off, searching my pockets. Found it, ah, fumbled, and dropped it. "Shit"

"I got it" She said, kneeling in front of me searching for the lighter.

Wow, I just closed my eyes again, I can't think about the close proximity of her mouth to my protruding cock.

Suddenly I felt fingernails caressing the top of my jeans, just lightly over the bare skin. I looked down with wide eyes, she must have noticed the protruding part. She looked up at me under her eyelashes, eyes full of lust. I closed my eyes again, I must be dreaming, that's what I tried to convince myself of anyway, until the zipper of my jeans was being pulled down. She stole one more quick glance at me before her mouth was on my throbbing dick.

"Holy Shit!" that's all I could say, and it was a whisper. I couldn't remember the last time Bella's mouth had been on me this way. Hot, wet, friction, in and out, in, out, in, faster, before I knew it I was pounding my hips at her face, and she was taking it. Fucking taking all of my force, and enjoying herself. I could tell by the 'mmms' and 'aaahhh' that were humming around me. When she reached her arms around to my ass, and pushed me harder into her mouth, I could feel my release coming, just a couple pounds later and I was jizzing in her mouth. She swallowed up all of my seed.

She got to her feet, adjusted her mini dress, and wiped her mouth. Looking at me with a confident smirk, she sassed her sexy self back into the club. Leaving me stunned with my pants pooled at my ankles. Quickly I yanked my jeans up, and ran into the club. Searching frantically for Bella. Luckily I found her quickly, I didn't even see anyone else in the club, I was on a mission, get Bella, and myself out of here as quickly as possible.

**BPOV**

I'm not sure what exactly got into Jake, but he basically drug me out of the club, ushered me quickly across the parking lot and threw me into the drivers seat of the car. Running to the other side, he jumped in quickly and slammed the door behind him.

"Where's the fire?" I asked, laughing at his urgency.

"Just drive Bella, we gotta get home."

Ok, so that's a strange mood, but I did as I was told. Jake's mood seemed to lighten while we were in the car. He suddenly couldn't keep his hands off me. I giggled at him, as he tried groping me under my dress, while I was driving. He had practly crawled to my side of the car by the time we finally reached our apartment. Before he got out of the car, he kissed me deep and passionately, I could feel the lust coming off of him in waves.

"Would you like to take me here in the car, Jake, or do you think you can make it 2 more minutes to get into the apartment?" I ask him, still smiling.

A low growl coming from his chest, I think I heard him say 'apartment'. With that he got out of the car and ran to my side, lifting me bridal style and running me up the stairs. As soon as the door closed he literally ripped my dress off of me, I was still trying to figure out what was going on while he pulled his jeans down, not bothering with his shirt, or my panties. It was a complete turn on seeing him like this. I'm not sure I ever had seen him like this, but being together for so long, anything that was new was exciting.

As I said, he didn't bother with removing my black lace thong, instead just pulling it to the side and shoving himself deep inside of me. A quiet "ahhh" came from Jake's lips as soon as he was buried inside me. My back against the rough texture of the door was painful, combined with the almost angry thrusting of Jacob's hips, my legs wrapped around his waist, I was hardly enjoying myself. I tried slowing him down, whispering in his ear to move to the couch, but he wasn't hearing me. He was too 'in the moment' you could say. Jake finished quickly, dropping me to my feet. He reached down to pull his boxers up, kicking his jeans to the corner. Then went to the couch and fell. He was passed out cold in a matter of minutes.

I grabbed what was left of my dress and Jakes jeans up off the floor and made my way to the bathroom. Turing on the shower as hot as I could stand I slowly climbed in and let the hot water beat off my skin. The water burned where the scrapes on my back were from the door. As I was trying to wrap my head around what the hell had just happened, I couldn't help the tears that came to my eyes. I'd never seen this Jacob before. And while it was a complete turn on at first, I'm not exactly sure how to feel about it now. I really _could_ have enjoyed myself, but he didn't seem concerned about me at all. I'm not really even sure if he knew it was _me_ there. It didn't seem to matter to him, he just needed to get his rocks off, it could have been anyone in the world.

Wow, I can't believe I'm doing this now. He had way too much to drink. That's what it all comes down to. I got out of the shower and threw on some boy shorts and an old tshirt. I went to Jake, trying to persuade him to come to bed.

"Come on baby, lets get you to bed' I whispered at his ear. He didn't budge, he was still breathing, I could see that. But he had no idea I was standing in front of him, and there was absolutely no way I could carry him to bed.

Giving up, I went to bed alone, and cried myself to sleep. Not really sure why this all felt so wrong.

* * *

_**Sorry you had to wait a while for this. I hope you all don't get too mad at me. I really want to know what you think of my story! Please review! **_


	4. Morning After

_**Got my 1**__**st**__**review for this story! Thanks**__**AZIdolFan**__** for that! I hope I don't let you down!**_

_**Again, the wonder world of Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer**_

**BPOV**

I woke up the next morning still feeling kinda sore. Jacob was in the bed next to me, so he must have woken sometime in the night. I rolled over and looked at his sleeping face. He was so peaceful. Nothing like the last time I looked at his face. He was beautiful, that can't be denied. Dark hair, dark features, perfectly tanned skin, wide eyes, almost childlike. It was easy to see his charm, even when he was asleep.

Yes, charming he was, but stinky too! Whoa! Can't get too close to a guy who spent the late night in bar smoke, booze, and sex-YUK! That is not a good combination of things to smell like. Jake rolled over almost crushing me.

"Hey babe, sorry" He said in his rough sleepy voice. Moving so he was wrapping himself around me rather than squishing me.

"Hey, yourself, when did you decide to come to bed?" I was still slightly irritated over last nights events.

"I have no idea; actually, I don't really recall getting into bed." I could see the confusion in his eyes. "Man I feel rough." He groaned, rolling to his back, looking at the ceiling as if it has some answers for him.

"You should, you look rough, and you smell like ass!" I was trying to lighten my mood.

"You like it! You know you do!" He was trying to tease me now, leaning toward me for a quick kiss.

I really wasn't feeling up for that, so I pulled away. "Really Jacob, get your stinky ass in the shower before I haul you off with the garbage!"

With that Jacob quickly jumped out of the bed and headed for the bathroom. I got up to start breakfast, I'm thinking something quick and easy….hhmm…maybe Honey Bunches of Oats…that sounds good. Jake's a big boy, he can get his own breakfast. And, if I had my guess he wouldn't be up for much this morning.

**JPOV**

Wow, I really feel like an ass, in more ways than one. First my head is pounding, and I really do smell pretty bad. Second, I just found my jeans in the hamper from last night, and was flooded with memories of the previous night's events. I can't believe the shit that happen last night. Wow, I really can't even wrap my head around it. I mean, I just met that girl, granted it was as if I'd known her since I was oh, I don't know, 13ish. I'd created her exactly in my mind to fulfill many, many fantasies. One of which basically came true last night outside the club. I just wish, it had been a fantasy this time, not that I didn't thoroughly enjoy myself, I just can't get over what this would do to Bella. Granted, I didn't actually participate, much, but I'm sure this goes way past the line of what would be acceptable for her as far as cheating goes. I can't tell Bella about this. I would really hurt her; I just have to keep my distance from this Rosalie. I feel pretty confident that Rosalie isn't going to say anything to Bella. I could just hear that conversation, "oh, bye the way, I sucked your boyfriend off last night, hope you don't mind. Hey, wanna go shopping Saturday." Yeah-I think not.

I could hear Bella's laugh echo down the hall, it sounded just like bells, I smiled to myself. I really do love that girl. She's my home, she's comfortable, easy to be myself with. She's my best friend and my lover in one, no one can compare to that. Even fantasy girl, she isn't even close to my Bella. Suddenly, I was so overcome with love I couldn't wait any longer, I had to see those beautiful brown eyes dance with that musical laugh that's coming from her. I quickly wrapped a towel around my lower half and shook my wet hair out on my way down the hall toward the sound calling me.

"What's so funny?"

"I was just watching Final Destination, I can't believe how unrealistic this stuff is, and its supposed to be scary!" she was still laughing, tears streaming down her face.

"Well Bells," I started, scooting myself beside her on the couch, "Some people really like this movie, and are scared from it. Some people don't have twisted sense of humors"

"Some people, Mr. Black, would believe you were trying to seduce me this morning. You coming in here with barely a towel wrapped around your hips. Didn't you get enough last night?" Bella ask me in a mocking tone.

Panic immediately shot through me. She couldn't possible know what I got last night. I passed out as soon as we had walked in the door, didn't I? Shit! I didn't, I remember now, well, part of it anyway. I remember ripping Bella's dress off of her; I remember not being able to get inside of her fast enough. I remember my cock not wanting to wait until we got home. I remember very well what happen just before we left the club. I think I remember the drive home, most of it. Shit, I should probably at least apologize to Bella for last night. I know I had drank quite a lot, WAY too much, and I'm sure I showed my ass, um, well, more than once. I don't quite remember the actual act of sex, but knowing I ripped off her dress, and being unable to control myself, I'm sure it wasn't great for her. Jesus, I'm such a punk sometimes.

"Yeah Bells, I'm sorry about last night. I'm sure I was a jerk, I don't know what was in me, rather than too much to drink." I did actually have some sort of idea, I wanted to finish what was started behind the club, but I couldn't tell Bella that. I looked over at her and she had tears in her eyes now. It must have been worse than I thought, and the instant paranoia that set in wasn't helping me.

"You were a little out of it last night, I'll agree with you. I've never seen you quite like that before Jacob. It was a turn on at first, but then I started getting scared." The tears in her eyes were really welling up now. Yes, I was seriously a putz.

"Oh, Bella, I am SO sorry! Why didn't you stop me?" I couldn't imagine scaring her. She must absolutely hate me. She was sort of off today, but I could tell she was trying to put up a good front. There was something there in her eyes now, I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Strange, we've never been so out of tune with each other.

"Don't worry about it okay, Jake. Lets just watch the movie, 'kay." She was letting me off the hook. She always lets me off the hook, much more than I ever deserve. Again, she reminded me of how lucky I am to have her in my life.

"Sure thing Bells, I love you." I gave her a quick kiss before hopping off the couch to get dressed. I took it upon myself to start a load of laundry. I know I wasn't exactly in the dog house, but I should do some extra just in case. It wouldn't hurt me to help Bella out around here a little more.

Damn! It's a good thing I started the laundry. I pulled a phone number out of my jeans pocket I was wearing last night. It had a little note "Call me sometime" with an all too familiar shade of lipstick kiss on it. Shit!

"Hey Jake, I'm going to run to the library and do a little research, I've got an exam on Tuesday I have to pass in my lecture class. I'll be back in a little while. Would you like me to pick up some lunch for us on my way home?" Bella was walking in my direction, I could hear her steps coming quickly down the hall.

"Um, yeah Bells, whatever you think." I said, quickly stuffing the little note in my pocket. Just in time, Bella came around the corner to give me a goodbye kiss.

"Great, I'll be home around 2, ok. How do Hot wings sound? I'll run by and pick some up on my way back. Love ya!" And with that she was gone.

Ok, now I have time to think. What the hell am I going to do?! I should throw this number away. No, I will throw this number away, but not before I call her and make sure she is going to keep her mouth shut. I know she will, but the paranoia I feeling right now needs confirmation. Not sure exactly what I was going to say, I dialed the number.

"Hey there big boy" a sultry voice answered. What the hell, she couldn't know it was me, did she just answer her phone that way for anyone that called.

"Uh, hey, its Jake, um, about last night" I started, stuttering all over myself.

"Yeah, I knew it was you, I got your number from Jasper last night. Though, I was hoping I wouldn't need it. I'm glad you called." Why the hell was she hoping she wouldn't need it, what did she mean by that? Ah, I guess since I called her, she wouldn't have needed to get my number from Jasper. What the hell am I doing?

"Um, about last night, that was some crazy shit you pulled. You know I'm with Bella-right? We have been together for almost 6 years now, I love her." Wow, this sounds more like I'm trying to convince myself, rather than her. I do love Bella, she's all I've ever really known. Other than that one summer with Jessica, but I don't count that.

"I know you're in love with Bella, silly boy. I never doubted that, but you love her more like a little sister, not a lover. I can see it in how you two act together. You'll see it too. Did you not have a good time last night? I for one had a _great_ time. I've been thinking about it all morning as a matter of fact. You are amazing." Is this girl just seething sex or is it my imagination. My cock knows it for sure, no question he is enjoying her little spill.

"Yeah, it was great, I mean" god, what am I saying, just get her off the phone already!

"You're not going to say anything to anyone about it, right?" I was nervous like a teenager who just got his first lay. "I don't want anyone to get hurt is all" I was still trying to justify myself.

"No worries, Jacob. However you like it, that's what I'll do." I didn't miss the suggestion in her statement.

"Alright then," I said, "Later"

"Till next time." She said as I hung up the phone.

Good, I'm glad that's over with. Now, what was I doing??

**BPOV**

Jacob still doesn't seem right today. Maybe he's just hungover. We'll get over this, well I'll get over this, it really wasn't a big thing, I always seem to make too much out of stuff.

Pulling into the Library on campus the parking lot was vacant, I really hope its open. I guess I was the only one that didn't have anything better to do other than study on Sunday. I came in and the only person there besides myself was Professor Cullen. Drop dead gorgeous Professor Cullen, with his head stuck in a book. I'm fairly sure he didn't see me come in. I'll just make my way over to the little nook in the corner and get to work; I guess if I have any trouble I could ask him for help-he is the teacher, is that cheating? He will probably just think I'm really dumb. I popped my ipod buds in my ears and started in on my studying.

"Isabella Swan? Is that you?" He ask in his musical voice, smile gleaming across his glorious face.

"Oh, um, yeah, Bella, actually." Holy cow! He's talking directly to _me_, like not in a classroom, just us. I've got to get it together here.

"Well, I thought I saw someone come in, what are you working on?" I was mesmerized by his smile.

"Actually, I'm studying for the exam in your class Tuesday. I'm really nervous about it." I can't believe I'm confessing this to the Professor!

"Oh Bella, I'm sure you'll do great, you're a fantastic student. Really I think you pay more attention to the lectures than anyone else in the class."

Did he just say Oh, and Bella together?!? Jiminy Christmas, this man is amazing. "Yeah, I try." That was brilliant return. Brilliant. Geesh.

"Well, I guess I'd better let you get back to it. If you need any help just ask, I'd love to help you out." He started to turn, wow, that's a great ass.

"Hey, Thanks! I may have to take you up on that." I couldn't help the return smile that spread across my face this time. He smiled my completely dazzling me, before walking away.

Wow! This was by far the best Sunday studying I've ever done. I'm not sure if I got much more studying done, I daydreamed most of the rest of the time I was there. Before heading off to get our hot wings.

* * *

**_Please review and let me know what you think, or what you would like to see happen with these two! It motivates me! I've already got my outline just about done, but I could always add to it! Trust me, there is some good stuff in store for these two! Hopefully I can post again this weekend!_**

**_Lotsa love!_**


	5. Back in the swing of things

**_Here we go again, I'm going to try to get the story moving along a bit more now. I'm trying to post as often as possible to get on with it. Let me know if you have any ideas! Thank you to those who have added me this story to your favorites or alerts! You guys are the best. Also thanks to AllorNothingKR for agreeing to look over my story for me a bit, you all should thank her too! And, go check out her story's they are FAB! J_**

**_Well, here goes!_**

* * *

BPOV

Monday was an interesting day. Jacob and I seemed to be back to normal. I had forgiven him for Saturday night, even though he never knew there was anything to forgive. Professor Cullen went out of his way to speak to me, just to ask how I was feeling about the test, of course. But, during the course of conversation, he basically demanded that I call him Edward. He said the term 'professor' made him feel like a geezer, he was only 27 after all. Our conversation lead into some small talk, but nothing too exciting - what I was majoring in, where I lived before I came to Seattle, ect. Somehow, we even got on the conversation of music, and who our favorites were. I was surprised that we had so much in common, but more than, that I was surprised at how interested he seemed to be with everything I was saying. I can't remember the last time someone actually enjoyed listening to me speak about nothing important at all. It was a nice feeling.

Monday evening I tried to put school behind me. I wanted to focus on Jacob. Our relationship had been…weird, I guess you could say. I'm not sure, but something just felt off ever since Saturday. I made homemade pizza for dinner, it's not to fancy, but it's Jake's favorite. Jacob was kinda quite, I tried to pry out him out of it, but he really didn't seem willing to talk too much. He said he had a class he was worrying about. That didn't really seem like Jacob, he never worried about his grades before. Maybe this is a sign that he is taking college more seriously than he did high school. I was relieved a little at that thought. He never would have made it through high school if I hadn't done most of his work for him. We ate the pizza on the couch, watched movies and just cuddled up next to one another, just like we did in high school, only now we didn't have to steal beer from the fridge and hide from Charlie or Billy if we wanted to drink it. I tried coming on to him once we were in bed, but he stopped me because he didn't have any condoms. He knew I was on the pill, but I didn't push him. I was actually a little relieved when he stopped me, I'm not sure if I was ready for that yet, after Saturday.

Tuesday morning classes flew by, before I knew it I was sitting in Professor Cullen's, or Edward's rather, class staring my test. I did study this information didn't I? I know I spent time at the library, oh, yeah, the library. Not so much studying happened there. I have no idea about anything on this test. I cannot believe I am going to bomb this, my first test in his class.

JPOV

It was like Bella was trying to make up for something on Monday night. She made my favorite homemade pizza; we sat around watching Jackass movies and drinking beer. It was my ideal afternoon, not Bella's I'm sure. She even tried to come on to me when we got into bed, but I just wasn't 'feeling' it, if you know what I mean. I don't know what is wrong with me, but I just can't get my mind off Rosalie. I've never seen anything like her before. She was bold, daring, and sexy as hell. Her confidence was amazing. I've never been around a girl that knew what she wanted and actually went for it, sexually at least. I have certainly never been 'what they wanted' I'm sure of that. Its strange being hit on because Bella and I have been in our 'comfortable' relationship for so long. It's a whole new feeling to be wanted by someone besides Bella. Even then I expect Bella to want me I guess; this is totally unexpected from anyone else. It was very flattering, and my ego was going sky high. When Bella wanted to fool around last night my body was craving a different set of hands. Was Rosalie right? Yes, I did love Bella, but the fun and excitement was gone from our relationship, truthfully, it had been for a while.

Bella came through the door, pulling me out of my thoughts. She was lovely with her cheeks flushed and her hair windblown. Bella was never perfectly put together, but was that really what I wanted in a woman - high maintenance and bitchy, my way or the highway type? But I didn't know Rosalie was that way; hell I don't know Rosalie at all.

"Hey Jake, a lil help?" She came in with her hands filled with Books.

"Bells, what happened to your bag?" I said, running to the door to help out.

"Don't ask, this has been a horrible day!" She said with a sigh. "My bag broke on my way to my car after class. I bent down to get my books and was met head on with none other than Mike Newton, who was nice enough to help me out, but still ask for my number. I got to my truck and it didn't want to start, of course the overly helpful Mike gave me a jump, and the worse part is, I know I bombed my test today." She kicked herself back on the sofa.

Mike Newton, just the sound of that name brought bile up from my stomach. That douche bag has been after Bella ever since we moved to Seattle. She has told him numerous times that she is taken, and not at all interested. He seems to be having a hard time getting the hint. Maybe I should make it a little clearer the next time I see the punk.

"I'm sorry babe, what would you like for dinner?" Maybe I could make her day just a little better.

"Whatever you want is fine, really, I think I want to soak in a hot bath and just go to bed. And to think, today started off okay." Bella said, on her way to the bathroom.

"Why do you think you did bad on your test?" I ask as I followed her down the hall. "I thought you studied for it on Sunday."

"Oh," she seemed caught off guard by my question, "I did, but apparently the material I studied wasn't on the exam at all."

"Well, you just enjoy your bath; I'll get us some dinner."

"Sounds good." She said, closing the bathroom door behind her.

BPOV

I guess the rest of the week was uneventful, expect my daydreams about Edward. They were very eventful. And Friday, Friday confirmed my fears of Tuesday. I totally bombed the exam. On the bright side, Edward agreed to help me bring my grade up in the class. He said he volunteered at the library on Sundays, and there was never anyone there for him to have to work with, so if I came on Sundays, he would be happy to help me out. Still, I felt like a complete moron.

I ran into Alice on my way to my car, it must have been obvious on my face that this hasn't been the best of weeks for me.

She leaped at me grinning ear to ear "What's up Deb?"

"Deb?" I ask confused.

"Yeah, you know, Debbie Downer? You must be having a bad day, I think the corners of your mouth are about to fall completely off your face."

God, I love this girl. She always knows just how to get me smiling. "Alice, you would not believe this whole week. As a matter of fact, I really don't even what to talk about it; I may just burst into tears."

"Good, I needed a reason to get all the girls together for movies at my house tomorrow night!"

Did she really just act like she was happy that I am having a bad week. I swear this girl can turn anything positive. "You know what Alice, that sounds great! You just tell me when and where, I'll be there!" Maybe a night away from everything is just want I need. And if its just us girls and maybe some Twilight entertainment, how much trouble can be had?

"I would expect nothing less! You know I wouldn't let you say no anyway," Alice said with a smirk. "I'll get the rest of our ladies on board and call you in the morning!"

Alice kissed my cheeks and danced away. I really do love her! I think it may just be impossible to be miserable with yourself when you're in her company. I can't wait to spend an evening partying hard with the ladies.

Pulling into the parking lot, I saw Jake's car wasn't here. That's strange, he always beats me home. I went on in and unloaded my books. The next thing I knew my phone was buzzing…a text from Jake.

**Hey Bells, I won't be home till late tonight, Mr. Varner is giving extra credit if we stay for a science lab-not sure when I'll make it in.**

I sent him one back…

**K, I'll see ya when you get here. Drive save. Xo**

Well, looks like I've got the night to myself, I think I'll hit the books. If I'm going to put the homework away tomorrow to spend time with Alice, I'd better try to get ahead tonight.

Before I started I sent Alice a message.

**Hey, chickadee, how's the guest list comin' and can I bring ne thing?**

**Guest list is comin' and what do you think about Mexican night?**

**Mexican is great, as long as Margarita's are included!**

**You got it! So far Angela, you and I, so I don't know how much of a 'party' it will be…**

**That sounds perfect actually, what's Rosalie up to? And I'll bring salsa and chips!**

**Not sure what's up with Rose, and you better!**

**Can't wait! C ya!**

**Ttyl**

I studied until about 10:30 and then made my way to bed. Jacob wasn't home yet, but he texted me a little bit ago and said they were finishing up. I hope he isn't upset that I made plans with Alice before talking to him about them. I'm sure he won't mind.

* * *

**_So, what do you think?? Things starting to shape up a little?? I think so…_**

**_Please let me know your thoughts!!_**


	6. What the hell is this!

_**Sorry this chapter took a little longer to get out there. I've been working on it for a while, but its longer than the others, I added some stuff that wasn't originally there, I hope you likey!**_

_**Thanks for sticking with me guys, I know the story's getting off to a slow start, I'm trying to work on that…Please review and let me know what you think so far!**_

_**What I own: All 4 Twilight Series Books, The Twilight Movie, wonderful memories of RPattz shirtless in 'New Moon', and a ridicules obsession for all things Twilight (but mostly Robsten ;)**_

_**What I don't own: The rights to any of those things, All the Twilight mania is Stephanie Meyer's fault! And Don't we love her!! **_

_

* * *

_

**JPOV**

I can't go home yet, I don't think I'm ready to face Bella today. I'll wait until she is asleep, then sneak in. I spent the last 2 hours going over the conversation Rosalie and I had today. Part of me wishes I hadn't answered the phone when she called, or met her in the park like she asked. The conversation we had is one that could really change my whole life, if I let it. Rose really let her guard down today, trying to explain to me what she referred to as "unexplainable". I'm even calling her Rose now, what the hell?!

270-555-9806, I didn't recognize the number at first, then at once it felt like I'd jumped in boiling lava, I could feel the burn in my face, my palms were instantly sweaty, I think my member could have reached in my pocked and answered the phone for me if I were unwilling, I knew that number, that's Rosalie's number.

"This is Jake" I answered trying to be calm. What the hell could she want?!?

"Um, hey Jacob, I was, ..ah…wondering" she trailed off. Well, I thought this was Rosalie's number, but this certainly doesn't sound like the Rosalie I know.

"Yeah, what is it?" I answered back.

"Well, I'dreallyliketotalktoyou" she ran it all together I could hardly make out the words. "I mean, if its okay. I just really think we should start over."

We both paused for a moment, I really didn't know what to say, Yes, we should start over, but I'm not really sure if I'm able to talk to you with a straight face? Nope, that won't work…

"Look, never mind, don't worry about it, sorry I bothered you" She was going to hang up, I could hear it happening.

"Hey wait a minute! It's alright, I think your right, we need to start over." I can't believe she sounds so unsure of herself.

"Really?! Can you meet me at the park on 22nd?" She ask, feeling a little better.

"Uh, yeah, that will be ok, I can be there in 20 minutes."

"That sounds great, see ya there." She said before hanging up the phone.

I wasn't sure if meeting her was a great idea, but if we could start over and become friends without all the other feelings there, that would be best. I'd take my chances. Maybe then things could get right with Bella and I then.

I pulled into the park and saw her sitting in the back at a picnic table. She looked amazing, not the super sexy man eater she looked like at the club. She had on a pair of skinny jeans that definitely showed off her ass, a plain grey fitted t-shirt, and black converse. Her hair was pulled up in a loose ponytail, showing off her great cheekbones, and full lips. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face as I walked toward her. I guess she just seemed much more real sitting there looking 'normal' or as normal as a goddess can look.

"Hey" I said as I approached. She jumped a little like she wasn't expecting me. Strange.

"Oh, hey, I didn't see you coming." she had a shy smile on her face.

"Sorry, What did you-"

"Thanks for-"

We both started at the same time

"You first" I told her, I didn't really know what to say anyway.

"I was just going to say thanks for meeting me, I know you didn't have to do this. But, really, I'm glad you did." She paused for another minute. "I'm really sorry about Saturday. I mean, I'm not sorry, but I guess I could have handled myself different, better. So I am sorry for that. It's just, I mean, I can't. Fuck…this is a lot harder than I thought it was going to be." We locked eye's for a second before she continued. I heard her say under her breath "ok, here goes"

"Look," she started "It's like this. I like you, I mean I really like you. As soon as I laid my eye's on you it was like my body and mind was drawn to you. I couldn't help myself when I was around you. It wasn't until I got home that night that I realized what I had done and that it was completely inappropriate. Then, I was horrified that you would think I was a tramp. Really, I've NEVER done anything like that before. I just had an overwhelming need to please you. When you called me the next day, I really was hoping you would want to see me again. Then I realized you would never want to see me again, and I couldn't blame you. So, all week I've been trying to deal with that. Today I decided, it can't really get worse, so why not try to make it better?"

She paused again, and looked to me for reassurance. She started again. "I know you're with Bella, and you love her. I will respect that I will be your friend, if you'll let me, and if you ever need more, I'll be that too. If that's not what you want, then, well, Fuck, I guess I'll move to China or something."

I couldn't speak, I sat there stunned. She really was the girl of my dreams, the girl I never knew I wanted until she was sitting here in front of me. Then I did it, I kissed her. Suddenly, I couldn't help myself, it was rash, and urgent at first, then the kiss turned passionate and needful. I ran my tongue along her smooth, full bottom lip, she granted me access and met my playful tongue with her own. As I deepened the kiss I found my hands roaming, first her face, smooth solid jaw line, then around to the nap of her neck, in her hair, following her lean arms down to the small of her back, I began pulling her closer to me and she gasp, bringing me out of the trance she had me in.

I pulled back and looked into her lust filled eyes. We were both breathing heavy, and I'm sure my eye's looked much the same as hers. I've never felt anything like this before, the urgency, and absolute need for someone.

"Ugg, I'm sorry" I said breathlessly.

"The only thing you should be sorry for is pulling away." her breathing hadn't slowed any yet either.

"Well, I guess I'm sorry that I kissed you like that. That was unfair, to everyone involved. I've gotta talk to Bella. Look, can I call you later?" I ask, still confused about what was going on.

"Does that mean you forgive me?" I can't believe she is still unsure of herself.

"Rose, there was nothing to forgive. Are you kidding??! Saturday was amazing! I've never done anything like that before ever, it was exhilarating, hot and sexy, you really have no idea."

We started walking toward our cars then, she tuned to me "You promise you'll call. No matter what? I just really want to know, you know, even if you don't want to be, or can't me my friend. I will understand, you just have to let me know."

"Yeah, I will call you, just give me a few days."

"Whatever you need, and thank you."

"For what?" I can't imagine what I've done for her.

"For understanding, and not judging me, and especially for kissing me like that. I'll be dreaming about that kiss until you call me again." She said, full smile now.

"Yeah, see ya." I said, smiling too, only slightly embarrassed. What was that anyway? I can't believe I kissed her like that. I don't even think I've kissed Bella like that, not for a long time…

I got in my car after and have been driving around aimlessly, trying to wrap my head around all that's happened. Bella and I haven't even been together since Saturday, and that wasn't great, I guess, I don't really remember much of it, but from her reaction when I started to apologize for it, I was right. Then Monday when she tried to come on to me, it was like my body just shut down completely, not really even interested. That was a first. What does all this mean? Are Bella and I over? She has never even been with anyone besides me, is it really fair to her not to let her run free, sew her oats so to say. What about me, I've only been with 2 other girls that Bella. One before, that she doesn't know about, and Jessica. Maybe we are really too young to be comfortable in our relationship like this, we are like an old married couple really.

I pulled into the parking lot of our building and could see that all the lights were out. Relieved, I made my way inside to the shower, but I peeked into the bedroom first and Bella was sound asleep. I got out of the shower and climbed in bed, this has been an exhausting day, hopefully the sunrise will help bring me some answers.

Waking up the next morning, Bella was already downstairs making breakfast. I slipped into my sweats and headed downstairs to the sweet smell of Strawberry waffles.

"Mornin', how was class last night?" Bella ask with a shy smile on her face.

"Oh, um, good. You know, class at night sucks always." I could hear the reluctance in my voice, I'm sure Bella didn't miss it either.

"Well, hopefully you at least learned something."

"Sure, Sure" I did learn something, but how could I tell Bella about it.

"I hope you don't mind, but I made plans with Alice tonight, she's having a 'girl's night' at her place. She's invited Angela and Rosalie over. I'm sure we'll just be there, I shouldn't be out too late." Bella was rambling on; the only part I caught was the Rosalie part. My stomach was instantly in knots.

"Yeah, Bella, whatever, that's fine." I couldn't help being short with her, and I honestly didn't mean it.

* * *

**BPOV**

I'm not sure what's up with Jake this morning. I'm really not sure at all what has been with us since we moved to Seattle. It's like we are all off of our wavelength. The strangest part is its Ok. I mean yeah, I love Jacob, he's all I've ever known, maybe our relationship is just ok with the distance, and maybe that's part of growing. I know that new relationships are fun and exciting; it's comforting to know that I don't have to date anymore to be honest. I was lucky to find 'the one' for me while I was young. I'm not really sure I know how to date, and I'm defiantly not one to put myself out there. I'm just not going to stress on us right now, the move and all the newness that we are adjusting to, I'm sure this is just an adjustment for our relationship as well.

He wasn't at all upset about the girls night tonight, that's one thing I'm grateful for, I can't wait to get this started! Just about that time my phone buzzed and it was Alice. I swear that girl has telepathy or something!

"Hey my lovely lady! Are you all ready for tonight?" She ask with enthusiasm.

"Yes ma'am. I'm bringing my copy of Twilight with commentary! I cannot wait to hear Robert Pattinson's sexy British accent!" Really, that guy is all around perfection in my book.

"Great! I'll bring along 'Dirty Dancing' a girls night is un-American without 'Dirty Dancing'!" She said laughing. She was a silly little pixie.

We hung up and the rest of the afternoon went quickly. Jacob went out for a run right after breakfast; I jumped in the shower and went to the market to get a few things. Charlie called and I updated him on the goings on in Seattle, I threw together lasagna for Jacob to bake for his supper, and before I knew it, it was time to go. I decided my 'Pink' Victoria Secret sweats and cami would be great for my evening attire.

Jake met me in the hallway with a strange expression on his face. "What's wrong babe? Do you want me to stay home?" I really was feeling bad for leaving him tonight, but I really wanted to go too.

"Why are you wearing _that_? I thought this was a girl's night, your basically naked Bella!" I could see he was upset, but I didn't understand, I was in sweats?!

"What the heck are you talking about Jake? I'm in sweat pants!" I almost yelled at him.

"Bella, you know what a turn on you are in that. I know that I've told you how many times before. You know that Victoria Secret doesn't sell a single item that doesn't instantly put 'sex' on any guy's mind." Jacob was raising his voice now too. He has never acted like this before, what the hell is into him??

"Jake, it's a bunch of GIRLS! I highly doubt they are going to look at me and think I'm trying to seduce them." I cannot believe we are even talking about this! "But, if it will make you feel better, I will go change."

"Whatever Bella, it doesn't matter." He spat at me.

"You know what Jacob Black, you can really be an ass sometimes! I'm not going to change, and as a matter of fact, I may just leave my jacket off and walk the streets to Alice's house! Maybe someone will think I'm a hooker and I'll have a side job!" I stomped out of the house without looking back.

Jake usually isn't very jealous, the last time he got this way was right before he started seeing Jessica. Just as that thought came, I stopped dead in my tracks-Something's up. Our relationship has been strained to say the least, he has been very distant, and our last sexual encounter was completely off the wall, literally. Could it really all just be the move to a new city, or was there someone else in Jacob's mind? Either way, I'm not dealing with this shit, I'm just not. Not the jealously, and defiantly not another woman. While I am not going to immediately jump to conclusions, so help me god, if there is someone else I will say good riddance to one Jacob Black for good. The last time I took him back was almost more than I could handle, and I can't do that to myself again. I just won't.

Man that f-er really knows how to be a complete buzz kill. I really was looking forward to tonight, now my mind is just going to wonder all night-great!

Once I got to Alice's things got better for me, I was enjoying myself and doing a pretty good job at putting all the crap with Jake in the back of my mind. All the girls were gossiping and laughing, I was having a great time, even though I'm not really one for gossip. I didn't input anything I just listened to all their juicy story's about Alice's Government teacher's affair with the dean, Angela told about a guy she dated briefly being gay, Tanya, whom I had just met and was apparently a cousin of the MIA Rosalie, told us about a secret meeting Rosalie had with her new price charming in the park this week. Evidently this guy was a real looker. But he was in a relationship that was basically over, but not officially, so they couldn't be out and about together just yet. I felt bad for Rosalie with all these girls talking about her when she wasn't here, I also felt sort of self conscious, I wonder what they say about me when I'm not around.

Chat time was over, and Alice popped Twilight in the DVD player, we all got cozy, and let the musical Brit take us over.

* * *

**JPOV**

Man, I was never so happy when Bella finally left the house. I'm like ants on fire when she's here. Then she left in that track suit lingerie, I can't believe she try's to justify that trash. As soon as she was out the door I hopped in the shower. It was relaxing, and lord knows I've been super tense; I got out and wrapped a towel around my lower portion before heading downstairs to the fridge. I've got to have a bud light right now. I had just downed the first one and popped the top on the second when I heard the front door rattle. I turned around just in time to see Rosalie standing there before me.

* * *

_**I know, I know, its not nice to leave ya'll like that….but I did~Sorry! I'll make it up to you!! PROMISE! Just review and let me know what you're thinkin' of my lil story!**_


	7. The End or the Beginning?

**_Sorry again about the clifhanger! I really want to know if ya'll are enjoying my story! I know your reading...I see the numbers! Just review!!_**

**_Thanks again to AllorNothing she is the BEST!_**

**_And, thanks to Stephanie Meyers for giving us these wonderful characters to play with!_**

**

* * *

**

**JPOV**

Here I stand, basically naked, with Rosalie standing not six feet in front of me. What the hell is she doing?!?!

"Um, hello, can I help you?" I asked, obviously confused.

"Sorry to barge in, the door was open and at first I didn't think you were home, but when I heard the door, I thought maybe someone was in here. I knew Bella was at Alice's and I didn't think you were home, so…" She started to stumble on her words again. Twice in as many days, Rosalie was speechless. At least she cleared up, somewhat anyway, why she was in my house.

"Hey, its cool, just let me grab some clothes. I'll be right back; want a beer?" As soon as I saw her my mood lightened.

I jogged quickly back upstairs and threw on a pair of sweats and a wife beater. When I got back down, Rosalie had settled in on the couch, still looking slightly nervous.

"Hey, what brings you by anyway?" I asked, even though I was glad she was here, I was surprised to see her.

"Well, I know Bella's out for the evening, so I thought you may want some company. If not, I'll go." She really was nervous.

"No, its fine, stay. I was just going to throw in a movie. How do you feel about 'Se7en'? I know its kinda scary, but I absolutely love it!" She would to - Right?

"Oh my God! I LOVE that movie, and Brad Pitt is a total bonus!" She said, excited.

"Great, so I have some competition now?!" I said, with a smirk. Am I really flirting?

"You, Jacob Black, have absolutely NO competition. It's me who has to compete for you, with someone you already know you love, to make things better." Rose shot back.

She was right; I have no right flirting with her. It is not fair of me to lead her on. Just about that time Rosalie leaned just ever so slightly against me on the couch, just her touching me gave me a semi. I could smell the coconut in her hair and sweetness of her breath. Once during the movie she jumped and leaned her face into my chest, I could feel her sharp nails dig through my thin shirt and my skin was crawling. I just prayed she wouldn't notice the tent in my pants.

No such luck, she was already too close. She looked up at me with lust filled eyes while her hands traveled lower on my abdomen. "May I?" she asked innocently. All I could do was nod. She was asking permission, surely knowing I could not tell her no, even though I knew I should. Her hand continued its descent to my cloth covered shaft, I couldn't help the hiss that escaped my lips with the contact. Bella and I haven't been together since the dreadful night after the bar. Even before that I can't remember the last time Bella laid her hands on me. It was usually just the opposite, I was all over her, she never touched me.

Rosalie crawled onto her knees in the floor sitting in front of me, dragging my pants and boxers down with her. This time I watched as she took my length into her mouth, sucking and swallowing. It was amazing watching her; she really looked like she was enjoying herself. I couldn't let her finish, I wanted more. I reached down and took her face into my hands to bring her to mine. I captured her lips in mine reverently, while my hands searched the hem of shirt. Reading my actions she pulled away long enough to quickly discard the shirt on the floor. Looking up, her perfectly round breast were staring at me. Rose had adjusted herself to straddle me, so it was easy for me to lick greedily at her tight nipple, lightly nibbling. When Rosalie started to moan and grind on top of me, I couldn't stop myself from switching our positions. Before settling myself between her legs I reached for the buttons on her pants, looking up quickly into her eyes for permission. Her eyes were hooded as she took her bottom lip between her teeth, then she nodded, and that was what I was looking for. As I pulled the jeans down her long legs my breath caught at the sight of her laying nude on the couch in front of me. She had the most flawless body of any woman I've ever seen naked. I started my slow open mouth kisses along her overheated body, tasting all of her, just breathing her in, and memorizing her scent. As my mouth traveled lower, I could tell she was holding her breath as I lightly nibbled on the inside of her thigh. I let my tongue slide slowly across her awaiting center, I felt her shiver under me, so I licked again with a little more force this time, pressing hard and lingering for a second on her clit. "Oh God" I heard Rosalie whisper. I continued faster and inserted my pointer and middle finger into her core, curling my fingers just a little and pumped vigorously until I felt her begin to clamp around my fingers. "That's right baby, let me feel you, and taste you, come on baby, I want it all." I was mumbling against her. I felt her release on my mouth and licked her clean. As soon as I pulled my head up, Rosalie met he with awaiting lips, kissing me, tasting herself on my mouth. She pushed me back onto the couch in our original position, her straddling me with her knees on each side of my hips and slammed herself down on my cock. The contact was amazing; she began riding me faster than ever, never letting up, never slowing down, taking all I had to offer harder and deeper with each thrust. At this rate it didn't take long for either of us to reach our breaking points, finally she stilled, kissing and biting my neck, I was completely surrounded by her long hair, her scent was everywhere. Our hearts eventually slowed and she pulled herself off of me and excused herself to the bathroom. I got up and pulled my pants back on and went for a couple more beers.

I felt Rose come put her hands around my waist her chest pressed against my back. "Thank you, that was amazing."

"Wow, I think that's a first, I've never been thanked for _sex_ before." I said, laughing.

"Well, you should be, you have some serious skills Jacob Black. I don't think I've ever had an orgasm that intense in my life, especially before the act of sex even got started." She was the one smirking now.

"It has been awhile since I've broke out my mad skills." I laughed with her. It was so easy being with Rosalie, but exciting too.

"You know," she said, looking down, "that's not really why I came over here. I swear, I just wanted to hang out, be friends. I truly had no intention of the rest."

"I know you didn't, this was entirely my fault. But I enjoyed every minute of it. Look, I'm going to talk to Bella, tell her about us, she deserves that, so do you. I just need a little time. We've been together along time, its not going to be easy." None of that was a lie, I knew now without a doubt that I had to tell Bella, I just didn't know how, and I really didn't want to hurt her, even though I know I already had hurt her, I didn't want to tell her I had.

"I completely understand, Jake. You really don't have to explain yourself to me. Like I said before, I'm always here for you, no matter what you need," she said, sincerely. "But I really should get going; Bella will be home anytime and I'm not sure I should be here when you do talk to her."

"Yeah, you're probably right." I gave her a quick kiss and walked her to the door. "I'll call you tomorrow." I promised, and kissed her again, this time lingering a little longer.

Closing the door behind Rosalie, I leaned back against its cold surface and sighed heavily. I have a difficult task to face…but not before a shower, again.

**BPOV**

I came in just before midnight and Jake was passed out on the couch. I see he didn't bother picking up his beer bottles first, they're scattered all over the coffee table. Looks like he almost downed a whole 12 pack tonight. I'm really getting tired of the drinking, or more so, cleaning up after the drinking, and nursing his hangovers the next day. Leaving Jacob on the couch, I headed up the stairs to bed. Tonight I refuse to hang on to this anger I have with Jacob, instead, I'll look forward to tomorrow and my first official study session with Professor Cullen. With those sweet thoughts, I drifted off to sleep.

Waking up with the sun shining bright through the window was nice. Jake hadn't come to bed in the night, and while I was still peeved and a little suspicious, I hated going to bed mad. I stretched, making my way to the bathroom. After relieving myself and brushing my teeth, I ran a quick comb through my hair before tying it up into a quick ponytail. Finally, I made my way downstairs to see Jacob sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. I assumed he had a headache, judging by the bottles still allover the table; I went on to the kitchen and started on my breakfast.

"Bella, we need to talk." Jacob said solemnly.

"Okay…" I was nervous, and yes, still a little angry. I knew nothing good ever came from those words.

"Bella, look, I need to tell you something, its not easy, so please just hear me out. I should probably start with I'm sorry…" He looked down again, avoiding my eyes.

I knew it; subconsciously I'd been denying it since the night at the bar, trying to tell myself that it was just the newness of the town, all that B.S.

"You son of a bitch!" I went after him, I couldn't help it, he didn't need to say anymore, I already knew. I pounded with both my fists on his chest with all I had, sobbing uncontrollably. Jacob wrapped his arms around my shoulders and held me still against his chest.

"Bells, honey, I am SO sorry." He started, and I could tell he was crying.

I pushed myself away "You are sorry Jake, and you can keep your sorry ass away from me!" I spat at him. I was taken over by fury. I stormed up the stairs, Jacob following me.

"Bella, can we please just talk about this." He begged.

"You know what Jake, it doesn't even matter. I don't need to know her name, I don't care. I'm done. I've been here once, and I really just can't do it again. All I can hope is that the bimbo's worth it." Jacob hung his head in defeat and walked back out of the room.

I stormed through the room like a mad woman, gathering as much of my things as possible, luckily we hadn't gotten everything unpacked yet. I filled my suitcase with most of my clothes, then fell on the bed and sobbed for another hour. Finally willing myself off the bed, I grabbed my suitcase and made my way back down the stairs to the living room.

"Where are you going?" Jacob asked through his tears.

"Does it really matter Jake?" He just looked at me, and hung his head again. "Alice's, I hope, I haven't really talked to her yet, I'm hoping she will let me stay there for a little while at least."

"You can stay here Bella, you don't have to go." He was trying to hold his composure.

"Yes, I do Jake. I can't stay here, I'm leaving. I'll be back for the rest of my things as soon as I have a place of my own. If that's alright." Surely he wouldn't deny me that.

"Of course Bells, as long as you need. If you change your mind and want to talk please call me." His voice broke at the end.

"Goodbye, Jacob." I said over my shoulder and shut the door behind me. I heard something break inside the house as I loaded my suitcase into my trunk.

He did this to us. He owns this. I was just the naive girlfriend who was blind. I'm so tired of playing that role. Now I'm just scared to death, I've never been all alone in this world. Now, not only am I all alone, I'm homeless, with just a few friends I learned last night I don't know if I can fully trust. Guess its time to find out…

I dialed the number through teary eyes.

"Hello," came the little chirpy voice.

"Alice, its Bella." I said through sobs.

"Honey, where are you? I'm on my way!" I could hear her running.

"Can we just meet at your house?" I asked, still sobbing.

"Of course," she said. "I'll be there in five."

"K, see ya in a minute," I said, shutting the phone.

* * *

**_I hope to post again this week...But I can't make any promises right now. Got lots of real life work to do! Getting ready for Christmas and all that! I hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving!_**

**_Smooches!_**

**_Ps...I heart Robsten!_**


	8. Transition

**_Here ya go...the next chapter ~Enjoy_**

**_ps. its all stephanie myers...not mine!_**

* * *

BPOV

Of course, Alice wouldn't hear of me staying _anywhere_, except with her. She really was an amazing friend; she even offered to beat the shit out of Jacob for me. Honestly I had to smile a little when I told her no. She wouldn't even let me cry anymore. She said that he wasn't worth it, and I knew she was right. Jake had been my best friend and my lover for so long, I was just scared I couldn't move on without him. Alice was really helping though, she pushed me out the door to meet Professor Cullen, telling me to put on my happy face and enjoy the eye candy. She was really trying to brighten my day, and I've got to say, she's doing a pretty good job. Spending some time with Edward is just the way to get my mind off Jacob.

Alice had me absolutely gorgeous in no time. It was way more than I wanted or needed for just a study session, but she said it would make me feel better. She then got down on her hands and knees to beg. I couldn't say no. I took a long hot shower, taking extra care shaving my legs. I got out and painted my toenails and put on my strawberries and cream body lotion. Alice was right; it felt good to do all of this just for myself. I really was feeling better already, on the outside anyway. If I could keep up the front through the study session I would consider all this exercise a success. Alice had dressed me in a light blue sweater dress that hit just above the knee with three quarter sleeves and black boots that almost met the hem of my dress. Then she did my hair, leaving it wavy down my back and my make-up was casual as well, which I was very thankful for.

I headed out of the house looking very put together, but feeling anything but. My stomach was a bundle of nerves, my mind reeling over Jacob. I couldn't help but wonder who the floozy was that he had his eye on. I knew it didn't matter, at least that's what I kept telling myself on my drive to the library. I pulled in and saw his Volvo all alone in the parking lot just like last week. My already nervous stomach started tightening. I have no idea how I'm going to get through this without breaking down. I can't talk to Professor Cullen about my problems. He would think I was being childish and immature, that's the last thing I want. Especially after me failing his test, I'm sure he thinks I'm a loser already. He doesn't need to know I failed at my relationship as well.

When I came in I didn't see him anywhere, so I just headed for my table in the corner and cracked open my books. I could hear him singing somewhere in the library, but I could see him, and I didn't go looking. I was just enjoying the sound of his voice when he noticed me. I must have startled him because he nearly jumped out of his skin. I couldn't help but laugh at his expression. Before I knew it, he was laughing with me, and it felt great to just laugh. The tears falling down my cheeks this time were for a whole new reason and the tightening in my stomach actually felt good.

"Sorry! I didn't see you come in. You were later today, so I thought maybe you weren't coming." he said, still laughing.

"And miss your performance?! Are you kidding me?" I tried keeping a straight face. My cheeks were hurting from all the laughing.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. What kept you this evening, if I may ask?" He was still smiling, and then his expression changed suddenly. Like he knew that was probably more information than he needed to know.

"Oh, you know, camels in the streets, then the paparazzi were everywhere. I didn't think I'd ever get away!" I laughed again, trying to let him know his mistake was okay, even though I wasn't at all ready to talk to a complete stranger about what really kept me.

"My goodness! I'm so glad you made it out alive! Glad to see such a dedicated student go through all of that just to bring up a grade!"

We were laughing again; I can't remember the last time I had laughed like this. "Speaking of that grade, I'd better get to work on it." I didn't really want to stop the conversation, but I didn't want things to get weird between us either. I could feel myself right on the verge of flirting with Edward, and that was the last thing I needed right now.

"Sure, if you say so, where would you like to start?" His entire face lightened up; it was easy to tell that he was enjoying my company. Again, he made me feel important.

We studied for several hours, and kept our conversation mostly to the curriculum. He did manage to get out of me that I was looking for an apartment. I guess that's what I was doing, since I was technically homeless. Sure, Alice would let me stay with her as long as I wanted, but it wasn't a home to me, and I feared that as long as I stayed with Alice, I would be her live-in life size Barbie. That is one thing that I wasn't interested in. When it was time to go, Edward followed me to the door, switching off the lights on the way out and locking the door behind us. We stood outside in the dark talking for a while, but it was getting cold quickly and I hadn't brought a jacket, so Edward walked me to my car, promising to see me tomorrow in class.

When I got into my car I checked my phone, I had 3 missed calls from Jacob. Looking at the clock I saw it was just after 7:00 p.m., approximately 10 hours since our fight. Jake hadn't started calling until about 5 o'clock. I guess he knew I wouldn't answer before then, he really did know me well, I couldn't deny that. He also probably knows that I won't be calling him back tonight either. The song 'Big Girls Don't Cry' by Fergie came on and I broke down again, how cliché I thought to myself, but I couldn't help myself. Jacob was my safe haven, and I had to get some things right with myself before I would be able to talk to him and be strong.

Of course, Alice met me at the door ready to pounce as soon as I stepped through. She wanted to know all about my study 'date' with Edward. I assured her it was nothing like a 'date' and that I just really wasn't ready for all that. Jake and I just broke up today after all. Alice seemed disappointed in this information, and kept mumbling under her breath, but I couldn't really catch much of what she was saying. She did seem very frustrated though. I tried to help out by telling Alice that I did have a great time, and the evening was just what I needed. She seemed okay with that, then took my hand and pulled me into the kitchen where she had made chicken alfredo that smelled amazing. We sat down to eat, talking casually about school and Jasper, but each time I tried to bring up Jacob, Alice stopped me short. "Not anymore today, Bella. That jerk has ruined enough of your day today. Sleep on it, and if you still want to talk about him tomorrow, we will." Alice was right; he was all I had thought about most of the day. Minus the couple hours I spent with Edward, and honestly, I was exhausted. Alice and I cleaned up dinner and headed to our bedrooms.

I laid awake for a while, going through the day in my mind. It was crazy to try to believe that Jacob and I were actually done. Over, just like that. I knew it was coming, but that didn't make it any easier. And the time I spent with Edward today was amazing. I really haven't felt that good in a long time, and to think, today of all days for him to make me feel great, and let me laugh like a child. I couldn't help but think of the first time I saw him and his amazing good looks. Today it was something different all together that drew me to him. Today was easy and fun with him. It really was just what I needed; I will have to thank Alice in the morning for making me go, and for not letting me dwell on Jacob. She really is turning into an amazing friend, one I really think I can count on. With pleasant thoughts, I drifted off to sleep.

The rest of the week went by pretty fast. It was a little strange a couple of times, like when I finally decided to sit down with Jacob and discuss what had happened. I wouldn't let him go into too many details, name, place, ect. That wasn't important to me, and it would only make me feel worse. He did tell me that it only happened once, so at least I knew there shouldn't be a ton of people looking at me like I was a fool for not knowing. Of course he went on about how much he had missed me, and wished I would come home. That was when I was grateful that I had finally put on my big girl pants and told him no. I could tell that Jake was really sorry for what he had done, but I also could feel that it was really over between us.

I had also looked about the city for an apartment to rent. There wasn't a lot to choose from, and I didn't want to be in a bad neighborhood since I would be living alone. Of course, Alice had set me up to look at several condos in Seattle's ritziest neighborhoods, and while it was lots of fun dreaming, there was absolutely no way I could actually afford one of those places. On Tuesday, I was set up to see an apartment I found online. It looked perfect for me. Two bedrooms, two full baths, it wasn't too much, but the best part was the private balcony just off the master bedroom. Okay, so it wasn't entirely private, but considering it was at least 50 feet above the ground, and you couldn't see any of the buildings other balconies from it, it was private enough for me. Not to mention it was within walking distance of the school.

I must admit the best part of my week was Sunday. Sundays were easily becoming my favorite. I found myself really looking forward to spending time with Edward on Sundays, I felt like a kid counting down for Christmas all week long. When Sunday finally came, I met Edward at the library as usual, but this week we didn't get much work done. We played more 20 questions; I found out that he has a brother, Emmett, who lives in Hawaii. He was studying Marine Biology. I also learned that both of his parents live close by. His mother Esme stayed at home to take care of the boys; his father Carlisle was an ER doctor. When the conversation turned to me, I felt awkward talking to Edward about my life. I grew up with a single parent who worked full time, Edward had a full time stay at home mother. We always had groceries on the table but never took vacations to tropical islands, and I'm sure if I had mentioned to Charlie going to Hawaii to college, he would have had a coronary. I was an only child so I didn't spend a lot of time playing with friends growing up. I was always one to keep to myself, that is something I found that Edward and I had in common.

"So, you came to Seattle alone?" Edward asked.

"Well, not exactly, I came here with my boyfriend." I said, looking down at my hands.

"Oh, I didn't realize..." he said, quickly blushing and looking away.

"Don't worry about it; we aren't together anymore." Talk about awkward, geesh.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to bring it up." Edward was nervous now.

"Really its okay, we just broke up last week. Last Sunday actually, that's really why I was late getting here." I might as well tell him, I thought to myself.

"I can't believe you came to study after just breaking up with a boyfriend, that you apparently felt stable enough with to move across the country with." he said with a look of concern in his eyes.

"To tell you the truth, I didn't think it was a good idea. My new roommate made me come last week. She insisted actually. I was thankful afterward; I had a great time last week. I hadn't laughed like that in a really long time." I can't believe I'm confessing all of this.

"I'm glad you came as well. I'm glad to have the company on Sundays, it's a little lonely in here sometimes. So, you have a roommate then? It's good not to be completely alone." It was really beginning to feel like he was trying to take care of me, I could see the worry on his face.

"I do, but it's a temporary situation, hopefully. I've been looking at apartments all week, but haven't come up with anything yet. There just doesn't seem to be anything available in my price range, unless you go to the shadier side of town." I was smiling now, our conversation was getting too depressing and I wanted to steer away from that.

"Really? I know a great place, it's just down the road from the College, not a bad price either. I can get you the number if you would like." I could see the enthusiasm radiating from him now.

"Um, sure." I responded. I didn't have the heart to tell him that I was basically set on the apartment I was going to see on Tuesday. Besides, this gave me a good reason to give him my phone number, which I had been dying to do.

We talked for just a little while longer before it was time to close up. We had already exchanged phone numbers and Edward promised to text me with the contact person for the apartment. Tonight I helped him turn the lights out, and he locked the doors behind us again. Just like last week, he walked me to my car, and this time got the door for me. It was a sweet gesture. I didn't want our conversation to end, and I got the feeling that Edward didn't either.

Reluctantly, after another hour of talking outside the library, I got into my car and drove home. I was surprised at my hope for Edward to kiss me goodbye. His eye's kept wondering to my lips, which made my heart race uncontrollably. I couldn't help my wondering eyes either, from his perfect mouth then back to this green orbs, his disheveled bronze hair, he was absolutely beautiful, and thoughtful, and kind, and I could probably go on forever about his many qualities. I really enjoyed spending time with him; he helped me forget all the craziness that was going on in my real life. When I was with Edward, I could pretend I was all that I wanted and hoped to be someday. He made me feel like my dreams really were a possibility.

* * *

**_So, I put a poll up...do you want a chapter from EPOV now...or see whats next from Bella??_**

**_Thanks again to allornothing she is truely amazing! Check out her Robsten story at twisagarl118{dot}blogspot{dot}com/ Its great stuff! Promise!_**


	9. The new place

**_I've only gotten one responce for the poll...so until I know what ya'll want here's another BPOV_**

**_Twilight and all its glory belongs to the talented Stephanie Meyer_**

* * *

I barely made it through the door before the first text came.

**Hey, I got that number for you 919-555-5321 –E**

Wow, that was fast I thought to myself.

**Thanks! I'll give them a call in the morning –B**

**I really think you'll like it; the place has an amazing view-E**

**Really? Sounds great. –B**

Maybe I should take a look just for the sake of conversation. Or should I just tell him about the place I'm looking at on Tuesday? Anything to keep him talking…

**K…have a good night. –E**

**Hey, do you have the address of this place? I was going to see if I could find it online. –B**

**Oh, yeah, its 108 16th street. The building is owned by the Masen Corp. They never disappoint. - E**

OMG! That is the address of the place I'm looking at Tuesday! What are the chances! I could feel the butterfly's in my stomach just knowing that Edward knew where I'd be living. I am seriously loosing it! But I absolutely HAVE to get that apartment!

**Yeah, I think I looked at a couple of their condo's. They were amazing! –B**

**I actually live in one of their buildings, they really are great. –E**

**Well, I won't bother you anymore, thanks for the info! –B**

**You're never a bother Bella, anything you need. –E**

**Thanks again, night. –B**

**Don't forget to let me know how it goes…Night sweetheart. –E**

_Sweetheart?!?! _Swoon! I feel like I'm in middle school! My heart is in my throat. I wonder if he knows what he called me. But thinking again, is it really that uncommon for teachers to refer to their students as "sweetheart"? Maybe. Surely that's what he meant, like he was talking to a child, like I _am_ a middle schooler. Great!

Monday was uneventful, but way too long. I couldn't wait to check out the apartment I was already in love with, before Edward suggested it. Alice had invited the girls over to study Monday night. I reluctantly agreed to join them, even though I preferred doing my studying on Sundays. I guess twice a week wouldn't hurt, especially since Sundays aren't usually very productive.

At about 6:00 p. m. Angela knocked at the door. Alice ran eagerly to answer and let Angela and Lauren in. Lauren just joined our group when she started late in the semester. She seemed like a nice enough girl, kinda quite, but that was alright with me. We all settled in and studied for a couple hours. Soon, the conversation got personal when Alice asked Angela where Rosalie had been.

"I don't see her much anymore." Angela said, glancing nervously at me.

What was that all about?? I thought.

"I called her the other day and she was giggling so much I couldn't have a conversation with her. I tried dragging out of her what had her so preoccupied but she refused any info!" Alice spat. "Can you believe that girl?! She knows I'll get the scoop one way or another!"

Clearing her throat, Angela continued "Well, let's just say he is drop dead gorgeous. But I doubt we will ever get to know him." This time she avoided any eye contact with me.

"Why?" I asked. I was just curious now.

"They never come out of the house for one," Angela said, chancing another glace at me. "And she said she doesn't want to share this one."

"I can't believe she would just drop us like that for some guy. I'll just make a point to drop in unexpected one evening; she'll answer my questions then," Alice said in a threatening tone.

Lauren then chimed into our little conversation. "I heard Vicki say the other day she saw them together at Palomino. They were in a back booth all over each other. It was pretty late; she said the place was basically deserted. She just said a quick 'hi' on her way out the door. But she said Rose had a look of pure fear on her face."

"She will be afraid when I make my appearance!" Alice promised. "No man is going to take my friend away!" You could almost see the steam coming out of Alice's ears.

"It's really getting late," Angela said, looking quickly at Lauren. "We really should get going."

"Ready when you are," Lauren said looking to Angela confused.

They gathered their things and were out the door before I knew it. Alice and I cleaned up the snacks, and then sat talking for a while.

"I'm not sure they like me, Alice." I just had a bad feeling about these girls, Angela especially.

"Ang was acting strange. I'm sure it's nothing to do with you. Something is up with Rose that she knows about and doesn't want to let me in on. I will find out though, if it's the last thing I do. I can't believe those girls!"

I could tell that this thing with Rosalie was really bothering Alice. She looked like her heart was broken. I couldn't help but feel a little sorry for her. She has known those girls longer than I have, and I had a bad feeling about Rosalie from the first time I laid eyes on her. She was just one of those girls that were naturally prejudged. I know it's unfair, but from what I do know of her, in this case, it was all right.

We talked a little more about the apartment I'm looking at tomorrow. Alice begged me to stay with her a while longer and I declined. I'm actually looking forward to standing on my own two feet for a while. I've never done that before, it's exciting and scary at the same time. Like jumping off a cliff, both feet in, sink or swim, and I can't wait!

"Hello, Ms. Swan, I presume?" A very handsome gentleman reached his hand out to me. "I'm Garrett; I work for Masen Corporation." We met in the lobby of the building on 16t Street.

"Yes, I'm Bella." I said politely, releasing his hand.

"Well, Bella, I'm sure you'll love this place. It's rather quite around here, but within walking distance to any night life you may like to enjoy. Also, as you know, the school is just a few blocks away." Garrett was smiling now, obviously proud of his job and company.

"Well, let's get started then!" I followed Garrett to the elevator.

"To the 3rd floor." He told the bellhop.

The apartment was as great has I had hoped. The living area was open and spacious with tall vaulted ceilings. The coloring was black, white and gray with all stainless steel appliances in the kitchen. There was a short hall that led to the bedroom. The large master bath was accessible only from the bedroom. There was also a half bath off the hall. The master bedroom also included a large walk-in closet. Not that I'd need the whole thing, but it looked pretty. I could just imagine myself soaking for hours in the large Jacuzzi tub, and the balcony was amazing. There were french doors leading to the balcony from the bedroom, it was just large enough for two chairs and a table. This place was perfect; it had Bella Swan written all over it. Not really too big, but wide open, with lots of breathing room. It was just barely in my price range, but I could get a part time job and still keep up with my school work. I knew right away I just had to have the place.

"Well, what do you think?" Garrett asked me after taking me on the grand tour.

"It is absolutely perfect! You have no idea!!" I could hardly contain myself. I hadn't been this excited for something in forever!

"Ok, well, how about you meet me at the downtown office at 4:30. We can have your papers drawn up and have you moving in this weekend. Sound good?"

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. "It sounds perfect; 4:30 it is!"

As soon as I got to my car I sent a text to Alice and Edward.

**It's all mine! Signing papers this evening!-B**

**I miss you already! I can't believe your leaving me!! -A**

**Can you come w/me to sign Alice? I think drinks may be in order!-B**

**Of course I'm coming! Where to after?-A**

**Idk…we'll discuss it later. I'm on my way home…-B**

The text that came from Edward was the one that surprised me.

**The apt on 16th? –E**

**Yep, that's the one! U were so right! It's amazing, I can't wait to move in!-B**

**Welcome to the neighborhood! When do you move in?-E**

Welcome to the neighborhood?

**I move in this weekend if all goes well.-B**

**If you need any help let me know! I do have super strength you know…-E**

**Lol…careful I may have to take you up on that, I'm not sure how much good Alice and I will be moving things.-B**

**It would be my pleasure-Really-E**

**This moving may cut into our Sunday session. Maybe we could reschedule, do you do any other days at the library?-B**

**Nope, but if you let me help you out moving, maybe we can fit in some study time at your new place.-E**

**Sounds great! But you really don't know what you're getting yourself into.-B**

**Oh, I think I do-E**

Que big smile…what the heck do I say to that?

**I hope so –B**

Dumb, dumb, dumb…WTH Bella?!

**Lmao! Congrats on the new place, can't wait to get you in it-E**

And the blush….Oh my god!

**Uh, thanks. Goodnight-B**

**Goodnight Bella-E**

* * *

**_Got some good stuff in store for the next chapter! Move in day, and a surprize (or 2) for Bella. _**

**_Thank you all for reading...and I think the EPOV will be an out take from this story rather than a chapter here...got enough going on here already!_**

**_Enjoy!_**


	10. Eyes wide open

**_Got a couple new added fav's! Thanks guys!_**

**_Don't forget: Twilight and all isn't mine...nope, nope, nope...its Stephanie Meyers!_**

**

* * *

**

Once all the papers were signed for the apartment, Alice and I went to downtown to the Denali Bar and Grill. I hadn't been there before, but Alice assured me it was a hot spot for eye candy and I was excited to get to know my new neighborhood.

It was still kind of early when we got there, so Alice and I decided we might as well try out the Grill portion of the Denali. Alice ordered a grilled chicken salad, while I went for the American classic - a cheeseburger. The food was amazing, and while we were finishing up we watched the band bring in their equipment. A couple of the band members came over to our table and introduced themselves. Riley was the bass player and clearly had a eye out for Alice, the other called himself D. He was the lead singer with an amazing voice. He had a bit of an Italian accent, but you couldn't hear it at all when he sang.

The band got started and the place was filling up fast. Alice and I were having a great time enjoying the music and the drinks; the company wasn't so bad either. During their breaks the band would sit at our table, since we were there early we were the closest to the stage.

"So, what's the D short for?" I asked D.

"Demetri," he said with a shy smile. "I hate it! My mom had to have been smoking something when she named me."

I laughed at him, "Its not so bad, try Isabella! I swear I should have been a queen in the early 1800's. That's why I shorten it to Bella; I don't feel so decrepit. Of course, Bella is more like a dogs name than a human name." I had always thought that, but I never really talked about it. Actually, I had a friend once whose dog's name was Bella, it was an English bulldog, and the name was very fitting - for a dog.

"I like it." D was clearly flirting. "I think its new and old at the same time ya know. Like an antique, both interesting and beautiful."

"Well, thank you," I said with embarrassment.

Just about then Alice popped her pixie head in, "Bella, Jaz just called, he'd like me to come by." I could read the pleading in her eyes. "Do you mind?" I could almost hear her now…please, please, PLEASE?!

"Of course not, Ali, I'll get a cab to take me back home. Not a big deal!" I knew Alice had been giving up lots of time with Jasper the last couple weeks since I had been staying with her. Not that I ask her to, but just because she knew seeing them together would probably be harder on me. I could still see that Jasper had been sneaking into the place at night once I was in bed, I'd even heard them a few times, but I would never tell Alice that.

"You know what, Bella," Alice started with a huge grin, "You are truly the best friend ever!" With that she was gone. It was overly obvious she was eager to get to Jasper.

"If you don't mind staying till close, we can give you a lift," D offered. "It will take us a bit to clean up, but we should be out of here by 2:00 a.m."

2:00 a.m. I thought to myself. I couldn't remember the last time I was out that late, or if I ever had been. Honestly, I wasn't sure I was able to stay out till 2:00 a.m.

"Actually, I think I'll be out of here before then. I still have class tomorrow, and if I don't get in until 2:00 a.m. - there's no way I'll be going to class. But it was really sweet of you to offer." While I was a little afraid to take a cab in a strange city, I really didn't know this guy much either, and that could be just as dangerous, more so even.

"If your sure. Its really not a problem for us." D said on his way back to the stage.

"I'll be fine," I assured him. "But really thanks for the offer."

I was suddenly nervous to get out of there. Thinking about being in a strange place all alone was really getting to me, strange men, strange city. I quickly gathered my things and headed for the door. I decided quickly in my haste that I would just call Jacob and ask that he give me a ride home. I knew he would, and I could deal with the consequences of that, knowing I would get home safely. As I stepped out into the cool night air, I instantly began to feel better. I was already dialing Jake's number and I prayed he didn't think I was drunk dialing him. I would really just love a ride home safely. Studying the people in the streets as Alvin and the Chipmunks sang Rite Round in my ear, I couldn't help but smile at Jacob's childishness. I was instantly comforted. Starting across the street, desperately trying to get away from the loud music blaring from the bar, I spotted them.

Jake was carrying a beautiful blonde bimbo bridal style down the street. They were laughing loud enough for even me to hear more than a block away, and obviously drunk. I saw red, my first reaction was to waltz right up and lay my claim on the man this slut thought she was going home with tonight. As realization hit me that I had no claim on him anymore, my heart began to break all over again. I couldn't help but think that used to be me. It used to be me that he carried bridal style around the house, it used to be me that made him laugh like that, we used to be that happy, happier probably. As all those old memories came flooding back to me, Jacob turned around, and as the bimbo whispered in his hear, his eyes met mine. I couldn't begin to imagine the emotions that crossed my face in that instant. All I could see was horror and pain in Jake's. We were both stunned for a moment, just staring at each other. Then, all of a sudden, I saw a taxi from the corner of my eye and I frantically waved for the driver's attention. I had to get out of here and now, I was no longer afraid for the strangeness of my surroundings, I was desperate for an exit to the moment I had been locked in.

I quickly gave the driver Alice's address as I jumped into the car. I refused to look back at the two standing in the street. I had to move forward, now more than ever I felt it. I was alone, all alone. Quicker than seemingly possible we were pulling to the curb in front of Alice's building. I tossed the driver some cash and thanked him as I tore myself from the cab.

Rushing from the street into the building, I tripped on the stairs on my way up, and of course dropped the entire contents of my purse everywhere. Once I got my mess cleaned up and was in the apartment, I got into the shower, eager to wash the night's memories away. It was very different knowing myself that Jake and I were over, and actually seeing him with another woman. Another woman whom I didn't realize until now, I may have recognized. When I saw them together I wasn't paying much attention to her, I just saw him, heard his laughter above all else. That is what had me so swept up in the moment. Now that I had time to clear my thoughts, I really wish I would have paid more attention to her.

I got out of the shower, and slipped on my comfy pajamas. I resisted the urge to eat a gallon of Ben and Jerry's and opted for some old episodes of 'The Golden Girls' as I nuzzled into bed. I could always count on Rue McClanahan, Betty White, and Bea Arthur to cheer me up. Once I realized it was the episode where Dorothy was caught sleeping with Stan again, I turned the television off and rolled over angrily in my bed. How could even my TV bff's let me down tonight?

~*~

I was running down the street in front of the Denali place when I caught sight of them. Jacob and Rosalie Hale ripping each other's clothes off, right there in the middle of downtown. Did they not have any decency for the other people who may be on the street?

While my eyes refused to believe, my ears didn't deceive me when Jacob spoke out to me.

"Ah, Bella, please join us." Cocking his eyebrow at me, "You know this was always a fantasy of mine, two women together."

"Jake your one sick fuck! You know that! How could you be with a bitch like her?!" I spat

That's when Rosalie stalked toward me, first she lightly caressed my arm before bringing her hand to the back of my neck to hold me in place, she began kissing me passionately.

While I kicked and thrashed trying to get out of her hold, Jacob laughed behind us. Clearly enjoying the show.

~*~

I woke in a sheet of sweat, panting heavily. What the fuck! I did recognize the bimbo! Mother fucking Rosalie Hale. That bitch pretended to be my friend! And, now that I think back, the night at the bar was the first night that Jake really lashed out. I blamed it on the booze, that bitch probably spiked his drink. All I know is that after that night Jacob was never the same, never 'My Jacob' anymore. But I've also decided that if he wants to get himself involved with that tramp, more power to him. Hearing the stories the girls tell when Rosalie isn't around gives me the feeling that the final laugh in this whole mess will be at Jacob's expense. And while I do feel sorry for him, he made his bed.

Feeling a tiny bit better, I got myself dressed for the day and headed downstairs to find Alice whistling away in the kitchen and Jasper lounging on the couch.

"Good morning sunshine," I said, startling Alice.

"Good Morning," she said aloud, then mouthed 'sorry."

"Don't worry about it, really," I whispered back to her. "I would like to talk with you privately later…if you don't mind."

"Of course! Jaz has an early class today anyway."

"Speaking of class, I'd better get there myself. Don't have TOO much fun. I'll see ya later, okay?" Winking at Alice, I walked out the door.

My classes passed quickly. I really wanted to get home and tell Alice about seeing Jacob last night with Rosalie. I was a little nervous of what Alice would think, Rosalie was her friend after all. I wasn't surprised to find the two of them together however. Rose was just opposite of me, and she didn't make it a secret the night at the club that she was after him. I am a little heartbroken that Jake gave in so easily. There was nothing I could do about that now. I had to get over all of this, but I still wasn't sure how it would affect mine and Alice's friendship. She was really all I had now in this place, I had found myself becoming dependent on her, as much as I hated it, I needed her. When I get to talk to her, I'll lay it all out on the table and let the chips fall where they may. I can do this, I just need to keep reminding myself.

I beat Alice home from school, which was unusual. I decided to cook dinner for the two of us, it only seemed right to talk over food. Some of the best conversations I'd had in my life happened around the dinner table.

"You are not going to believe this!" Alice exclaimed as she rushed in the door.

"What?"

"I stopped by Rosalie's on my way home." Alice's eyes were as big as saucers. Here it comes…Should I let her tell me or tell her I saw them last night? I debated internally. Before I'd finished the argument with myself Alice continued. "She wasn't alone Bella. Jake was there." Just like Alice, straight to the heart of the matter.

"I saw them last night." I admitted. "I was going to call him and ask him to give me a ride home, while his phone was ringing in my ear I saw him carrying her down the street. They seemed very happy."

"Are you okay with that, Bella?" she asked me, concern all over her face.

"Do I really have a choice Alice?" I don't think I do, and I don't think I need one. "I mean really? I let him go, remember. I'm the one who moved out, he begged me to stay."

"You don't think..." Alice started. I cut her off mid sentence.

"She was the one? Oh, I have no doubt. That night at the club she was hitting on him with no shame. That was the first night that Jacob started acting weird. I wouldn't be surprised if it all started that night." I was being honest with myself and Alice now.

"Bella, I'm so sorry." Alice had tears in her eyes. "I had no idea, I would of tried to do something."

"Alice, it was time. I'm learning that I wasn't as into the relationship as I thought I was. It would have been cheating both of us to stay the way we were. I am upset that he made me look like a fool in the process. He just had bigger balls than I did. I didn't know how to end it, and while that's not how I would have liked for things to go, what's done is done." I was feeling better getting all this off my chest.

"I just really can't believe that bitch." Alice was getting pissed now, in a way Rosalie had betrayed her too.

"Alice, they both deserve to be happy. I just don't want this to harm _our_ friendship." I was hurt enough through all of this, I didn't want to loose a friend too.

"Bella, that is one thing you absolutely do not have to worry about." Alice reassured me.

After a few hugs, and lots of tears Alice and I finished our night and headed to bed. I was exhausted already by the week that I had, and I still had to move into my new place in a couple days. The rest of this week would be spent packing and thanking Alice for being an amazing friend.

* * *

**EPOV **

I know I have no right wanting Bella like I do. I know I'm a few years older than her and worse than that I'm her teacher. I know this is wrong in so many ways, but I really can't help the draw I have to her. Its like she's a gigantic magnet, and I have no choice when she is within my vicinity. After that first day in the library, I knew I didn't have a choice, I had to be with her. Then when she told me that she moved here with her boyfriend, my heart hit the floor. When she said that they had broken up I was relieved. Then I was mad at myself for being happy over something that hurt her.

I would never hurt her, and I would do anything in my power to keep her from ever being hurt again. She was so enduring with her constant worry over her grades, with an A dropping to an A- she doesn't have anything to worry about. When she told me that she was looking for an apartment I knew exactly where she could live. It was selfish on my part, but I wanted to keep her close to me. I realized quickly, that pretty much qualified me as a stalker, but it was too late. Bella sent the text saying she got the apartment and I shared in her excitement. Now, how would I tell her I live in the same building? I know that would completely creep her out, and that's the last thing I want to do.

I know I'm crazy for having the hopes of a relationship with her. She is an amazingly beautiful woman, half the men in this city would love to have her on their arm. And me, being her teacher, really have no right to go after her. I know the consequences of dating a student, thankfully they are much worse for the teacher than the student. That is one thing I would not let bother me.

When Bella agreed to allow me to help her move into her new place I nearly came out of my skin. Spending extra time with Bella, and seeing her in her personal space - comfortable, I couldn't hardly wait for this week to get over with. I called Garrett and asked him if he could get the keys to Bella's early, knowing how excited she would be to get started early. Of course he happily obliged. I had already called him Monday evening to let him know all about Bella and made sure he gave her the grand tour and pointed out all the perks of the place. Then Garrett called me Tuesday evening to let me know that Bella really didn't need my help with selling herself. She was amazing and would have gotten the place without my input. I was not at all surprised by that, he was as taken with Bella as I was. Maybe not to the intense level I was, but he could see the charm.

Now, if this week will ever get over with, I'll get to spend time with her personally again. Seeing her in class was not enough for me. Actually teaching her in class was almost painful. I had to keep in mind that there were 100 other students in the class with us, I had to remain professional at all times. I never had the chance to talk one on one with her in class, and part of me was very glad of that, I'm not sure I could control my behavior. I settled with the fact that I only had to suffer one more day before Bella could move in, and with any luck, Garrett will get that key to her in the morning. Maybe, just maybe I could see Bella tomorrow.

* * *

**_So sorry! Please forgive me for not getting to 'move in day'. I think with all that went on in this chapter, it was enough for Bella. We will get to move in day, and more E&B next..._**

**_With more reviews...maybe I'll be inspired to get another chapter out before the end of the week. ;)_**


	11. I'm Out

**_Ok, so I got 1/2 of moving day out before Christmas! This chapter got a little long~Sorry about that!_**

**_I do not own Twilight, I just like to play house with it's characters!_**

**

* * *

**

I was so excited when Garrett called me Wednesday evening and said he would meet me Thursday morning to give me the key to my apartment. MY apartment! I could go ahead and start taking boxes over whenever I wanted.

After meeting Garrett Thursday morning and picking up my key, Alice and I spent all Thursday evening moving my things from Alice's place to mine. It was sad really, since most of my belongings were still at Jacob's apartment, I had just one trunk load of stuff to bring in from Alice's. We spent most of the evening listening to music and drinking Boone's Farm. Alice had never had Boone's, she laughed at my low budget wine, while I made fun of her high class taste.

"You have not lived until you've road tripped on back roads drinkin' Boone's Farm Strawberry Hill!" I couldn't keep a straight face.

"Oh, I'm sure good times," Alice said skeptically.

"Alice, honey, three dollar wine and older boys, you have to see the draw."

"Okay, I guess any wine you can buy with your lunch money is better than, what…no wine?"

"That's the spirit!" My smile spread ear to ear. I couldn't believe I'd actually talked Alice into trying it!

"Not bad, if you like a straight shot of pure carbonation," Alice said after taking a gulp.

"The second bottle is always better, and the third…Oh My GOD! That's why its cheap, the more you drink, the better it tastes!"

We polished off our second bottle, then decided if we were going to drive, we better quit.

Once we were back at Alice's the hard part came. I had to call Jacob and ask if I could come get my stuff. I really wanted to get it tomorrow, but I didn't actually want to have to face him, or see him again for that matter. I knew I didn't want to go alone, but taking Alice with me was out of the question too. There is no way I could trust that pixie to keep her head glued on when she saw Jake, and that is some drama I really didn't need right now.

I sent Jake a text since I didn't want to talk to him.

**Hey, I got an apartment, when is a good time for me to come get my things? -B**

It was almost 15 minutes before he responded to me. My mind was racing with what he was probably doing in that time frame. I was almost nauseous when my phone finally buzzed.

**Whatever is good for you. When do you move in?-J **

**I'm moving tomorrow. Would that be alright?-B **

**Sure, I can help you out tomorrow.-J **

**Jake-I didn't ask for your help. I've got my own helpers. If you could make yourself scarce, and leave the key under the mat tomorrow afternoon, that would be lots of help.-B **

**Bells, I want to help you. This was my fault to begin with, it's the least I could do-J **

**Really, you've done enough Jacob. Please, just let me do this.-B **

**Sure, Sure, what time?-J**

Hmm...what time? I Wonder if Edward would mind me missing his class? I know I won't be able to do much more than pack boxes until I can get some help over there. I could call a moving company and see what they charge…I'm going to take my chances. Worst case scenario, I've got to do more studying. That would really be too bad.

**1pm?-B **

**Ok, I'll be in class till after 3 tomorrow.-J **

**I may need more time than that. Can you txt me before you come so I can make sure **

**I'm gone?-B **

**Bella, would seeing me really be that bad? I'd kinda like to talk to you alone.-J**

I knew exactly what that meant. He wanted to give me a thousand excuses for the other night. And frankly, I'm not game.

**Jake, I know your sorry for the other night. You always are, but you really don't have to be.-B **

**Its more than that Bella. I'd really like to talk to you.-J **

**Please Jake! I said no, can I just get my things from your place and move on with **

**my life?!-B**

It was a few more minutes before Jacob got back to me this time, maybe that was too much.

**k, I'll be gone tomorrow, and keep myself busy till 5.-J **

**Thank you.-B**

Now, glad that's over with, geesh! Next on the agenda, call Edward and try to get myself out of hot water for skipping his class tomorrow.

"Hey Bella! What's up?" he answered cheerfully.

"Well…Uh, how much trouble will I be in if I don't make it to your class tomorrow?" I

asked, worried he'd be upset over my skipping class so close to the beginning of school, and after failing one test already.

"Did your grandma die Bella?" he asked, but I could almost hear the smile in his voice.

"How did you know already?!?" I shot back at him, playing along.

"Oh, Bella! I'm so sorry! I always stick my foot in my mouth." I could hear the remorse in his tone.

"Professor Cullen, my grandma didn't die. Well, she did, but it was along time ago. Actually, I was going to get my things packed up from my old apartment and get them moved to my new one. I was just hoping I could get started a little early." I was beginning to panic. "If it's a problem, I'll just go after class."

"Bella, of course it's not a problem. How would you like some help?"

Help?!

"Do you know someone that could help me move the heavy stuff tomorrow? I was going to call a moving company or wait till you could come help." I hoped he wasn't upset that I assumed his help at Jake's too.

"I could help. I can call class out tomorrow." He sounded as excited at the thought of missing class as all his students would be.

"You can't call class off just because I have to move. I do appreciate the offer, but really, that's a little extreme." I couldn't help the laugh that slipped my lips, and the thought of spending most of the day with Edward had me on cloud nine.

"It appears we should get some things straight, Bella." He was serious now. "First I'm the teacher, and I do what I want with MY class. Second, and don't make me repeat this-Please, call me Edward." I could tell he was teasing when his tone faltered just a bit at the end of his spill. "Sorry about your grandma too, by the way," he continued.

"Well, thank you, and I guess since you put me in my place, I have no choice but to take you up on your offer. I'd love it if you could help me out tomorrow, and I'm sure the rest of the class would be very grateful too." I stated excitedly.

"Glad you see it my way, Bella. I can't wait to get started!" Edward said, laughing again.

"Okay, can you meet me at the campus diner at Noon? I'll show you the way to Jacob's then." I choked at the end, realizing as soon as I said it, that I probably shouldn't have.

"Sounds like a date! I'll see you then."

With a smile that couldn't have been scraped off my face, I finished our conversation and headed to the shower. I fell asleep easily, looking forward to spending tomorrow afternoon with Edward. This felt like a great way to start off my new life.

* * *

**EPOV**

Bella has been on cloud nine all week long. I love seeing her so happy. I can't wait for the day that I get to make her happy like that, everyday. I know its presumptuous thinking that Bella would just fall for me as I have fallen for her, but I can't help being overly hopeful. I feel as if my life depends on this one woman and without her I am nothing. I've never felt anything like this before. I wish I wasn't such a coward and could tell her how I feel. But I know that would be unfair to her. Bella just came out of a long relationship, where she was the giver and he was the taker. That is one colossal mistake, if I'm honored with spending more personal time with Bella, I will not make.

Thursday I heard Bella's laughter coming from her apartment when I was passing by it, but I resisted the need to welcome myself. I knew Bella was looking for a fresh start, and it sounded as if she were on a good way to just that. Besides, I haven't decided just how to let her know that I would be passing her door each day, on my way to my own place. I knew I would have to do it sooner rather than later. I doubt I could go through the whole day tomorrow without her finding out, so I will make sure to let that conversation come up during our time together.

When she called me and asked if it would be a problem if she missed my class my heart felt as if it fell completely from my chest. Knowing that I would have to wait that much longer to see her. But once she told me why she would be missing I knew that it would turn out to be a good thing for us. It was no question on whether or not I would dismiss my class for the day, knowing that I was ahead of class plans already, and that Friday we would just be discussing Monday's information anyway. I do try to stay ahead with my class schedule in case something comes up, and being so early in the year, I normally wouldn't have let the class out. But I was being selfish, and I knew the class wouldn't mind, as Bella pointed out. I am, however, a little concerned about meeting her in the diner at noon. I know noon is lunch time, and no doubt the diner will be filled with all sorts of people from campus. I'm sure rumors will be flying Monday about us meeting there, and especially leaving from there together, but I'll cross that bridge when it comes. I didn't want to tip Bella off about what may be presumed by onlookers. Her mind was not where mine was at all concerning us, obviously, or she wouldn't have suggested we meet there.

Friday was an easy day for me, I only had two classes, one of which was canceled for the day. My first class crept by, and since I was too hyped up for speaking, I gave them their study information and released them early to study independently. Posting a sign on the door canceling the last class on my way out the door, I made off for the car. Having still an hour before I met Bella, I dropped by Sid's florist and picked up some wild flowers for her. Hoping that wouldn't be too much for her. They seemed innocent to me. If I had my way I would bring her flowers every day of the week.

Getting to the diner 20 minutes early, I thought waiting in the car may be best. If I could catch Bella before she actually went in, we could meet in the parking lot and fewer people may see us. I popped Van Morrison in the CD player to ease my nerves and continuously scanned the lot for Bella to arrive. She did not disappoint, looking amazing in her charcoal yoga pants and SU t-shirt, messy pony tail and all. This image would be a reoccurring one in my fantasies. Bella was a natural beauty, looking her best dressed down. I jumped quickly from the car calling her name to catch her attention. She turned to look at me from across the parking lot with an answering smile, eyes sparkling. She redirected and made her way quickly to my car. I wanted more than anything to run and meet her mid way, but I also knew that would blow any chance for keeping out meeting here discreet.

"Hey!" she called when she was finally in hearing distance.

"Hello yourself, you look great today." I couldn't stop myself from complimenting her.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, this isn't usually how I dress for a first _date_." She giggled at her own statement.

So she caught that. Little did she know, if I had my way, our first official date would be much better, and there would be absolutely no discretion as to who I'm with.

"Ms. Swan, you look perfect. And, one more thing, these are for you." I handed her the flowers, surveying her expression, it was unreadable. Maybe I'd overstepped. I know I've been right on the line of going too far ever since our first conversation, and I knew that sooner or later, I would go too far. Bella would see through me, and never want to see me again. "Now, where to first?" I shot quickly before she could overreact to the flowers.

"Thank you, for the flowers they are really too much. You didn't have to-" I cut her off then, I didn't want her to finish and run away from me.

"Bella, what kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't bring you flowers on our first date?" I tried joking, but I changed direction. "Actually, I was just hoping to give you your first smile, on the first day of your new life." I quit then, knowing I was digging my own grave.

"Well, to my old apartment I guess. Its at 216 N. Reggae. Do you know where that is?" I could see instantly the hesitance in her eyes. That address was clearly a painful place for her to revisit.

"I think I can find it." I was confident I could. I'd never been there, but I knew the area.

"Thanks again for the flowers, they are sweet." She seemed embarrassed. That's not really what I was going for.

We drove in awkward silence for a few minutes, while I desperately tried to think of a way to salvage the afternoon from the train wreck I had set in motion. I turned up the music on the radio, forgetting that Van Morrison was still playing. I started to change the CD when Bella stopped me.

"You like Van the Man?" Bella asked skeptically.

"I do actually, he fits into so many musical categories, blues, jazz, rock n roll, country." I was blown away that she even knew his nickname.

"My dad always said I was his 'Brown Eyed Girl'," she said with true appreciation.

Bella's beautiful chocolate brown orbs had mesmerized me several times, and I could see how the lighthearted playfulness of the song would remind a father of his daughter.

I belted out "Sha la la la la la la la la la la te da" before I could stop myself. We sang the rest of the song in unison, effectively redirecting the train.

We chatted a bit more before Bella let me know I needed to take the next right. She navigated our way to her old place. When we pulled into the lot and stopped the car, I could see Bella taking deep breaths. I could tell she just wanted to get this over with. I found myself again wanting to reach for her, to reassure her that things would be okay, but I stopped myself. I had already messed this day up with the flowers. Instead I raced to her side of the car and opened the door for her. She forced a smile at me this time as she climbed out.

* * *

**BPOV**

It was amazing of Edward to cancel his class today to help me move. I never expected flowers though. That made me feel a little self conscious. I loved them, and I know he meant nothing by them, it was still strange. And it wasn't helping the major crushin' I was doing on my teacher! Still, my heart was pounding in my ears until he turned up the radio and Van Morrison was playing. Nothing like Van's smooth tones to mellow a person out. Then singing together to 'Brown Eyed Girl' and acting goofy, I was feeling much better.

Until we got to Jacob's apartment. Then it all came flooding back. I hadn't been there since the morning I left, and so much light has been shone on that day since then. I was thankful that Jacob was not going to be there, and I was glad I was not alone either. Maybe Edward wasn't the perfect person to have with me, however. I didn't know how I would react going back in that door, and if Edward should see me that way. He had no idea what happened between Jake and I. Edward and I are only just beginning to be friends, certainly not comfortable enough with each other to discuss such personal situations. I gave Edward the best smile I could muster when he opened my door for me. Here goes nothing…

* * *

It wasn't really as bad as I had anticipated, going into that place again. Just a few traitor tears escaped, and they did not go unnoticed by Edward. He was right there to catch each one before it made it to my chin. I was stunned each time by the contact of this hands on my face, to forget completely what had brought on the tears to begin with. It wouldn't be long before another would escape and Edward would be right there once again.

"I'm sorry you have to be here, to see this." I had already tried to apologize several times before, but Edward would never allow me.

"Bella, I'm glad to help. Really," he said honestly. "Anything you need, please don't hesitate. If there is anything I can do to make this easier."

"I just feel like such a fool. I never would have come to Seattle if I would have known." The tears started again.

"Bella, we will get through this. If you want to talk about it, you know I'm all ears. I would like nothing more than to help." Edward was beginning to feel like an old friend fast.

I let the whole story spill from my mouth. Jacob and I being together for so long, his distance ever since we came to Seattle, the crazy night at the club, all the way util Tuesday night and seeing them together. Edward stayed quiet throughout the whole story, only nodding his head in understanding. I could see my pain reflected in his eyes.

Luckily most of my things were still packed, since we had only been here a few weeks before I left. We had made two trips to my new place when I got a text from Jacob.

**Are you sure I can't help you?-J**

Here we go again, I thought silently to myself.

**We're just about done actually. One more load to go.-B **

**We're?-J **

**Yes Jacob, did you think I could do this all by myself?-B **

**I just didn't realize you would have someone else in our apartment.-J **

**Your apartment Jake-and Yes, Edward is here helping me.-B **

**Edward?! Who's he?-J **

**Stop it Jacob. He's a friend, and he has been a lot of help today. Just give us 30 more minutes. Please.-B**

I didn't hear back from Jacob after that, but I told Edward we needed to hurry it up, that he would probably be home anytime. Knowing Jacob, he would probably make sure he was home just a little bit sooner so he could meet Edward. As if that was even necessary, it isn't like Edward and I are anything for Jacob to be concerned about, and it wouldn't be any business of his if we were.

Sure enough Jacob gave us _almost_ 15 minutes before he arrived. Edward and I were loading boxes in the trunk, and had just a few more in the apartment to get.

"Bells!" Jacob greeted me excitedly running toward me. He tried picking me up for one of

his famous bear hugs before I stopped him.

"Jacob." I said sternly. I can't believe he thought after everything that _that _was okay.

Jake turned, looking at Edward. "Who is this Bella?" he asked me with a smirk on his face.

"Edward-Jacob, Jacob-Edward." I introduced the two working to control my temper.

Edward reached his hand out for a handshake. "Nice to meet you," he said trying to be polite.

"The pleasure is mine," Jacob said back, eyeing me the whole time.

"Look Jake, if your going to be here, can you at least make yourself useful?" I looked at Jacob, pleading with my eyes for him to just go away.

Of course he didn't go away, instead he went into the apartment to help carry out the last of the boxes. He was in there alone for several minutes before returning to the car with an arm load.

The three of us finished packing up the car. After a quick good bye, Edward and I got in the car and headed out. I didn't feel the need to look back at Jake watching us drive away. I only wanted to look forward, and it was getting easier and easier with Edward by my side. "You okay?" he asked concerned. "Better than okay, actually." I said with a smile. I was beginning to depend on my friendship with Edward more than I expected. This had been a big day for me and he made it bearable. I was forever grateful to him for that. One day I would show him just how much today meant to me.

* * *

**_So?! You think Edward is a stalker? Or that Jake should just go lay down somewhere?? LET ME KNOW!_**

**_AllorNothingkr is my new FF bestie! Go check out her story's twisagagrl118{dot}blogspot{dot}com._**

**_Not only does this amazing lady get my story back to me (usually same day!) but she is writing 3 story's of her own!_**


	12. Surprize Invite

**Happy New Year! Hope everyone had a safe and happy one!**

**Who was excited to find out that Rob & Kristen were together in London over the New Year?!? ME ME! :)**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter...Let me know!**

**Don't forget all these wonderful Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer...I just like to play with them!**

* * *

**BPOV**

"I have a confession," Edward said looking at me with an almost scared look in this eyes.

"Oh no!" I belted. "This isn't where you tell me you're some sort of mystical creature and your only here to suck my blood? Is it?" I said sarcastically. I was secretly worried that he may disappear in to thin air. Edward had been my saving grace today, and I didn't want him to tell me something that I didn't want to hear.

Edward sighed. "Something like that," his act faltered slightly as a small smile played on his lips. "Actually, I was going to tell you that we are going to be neighbors."

Neighbors? He had mentioned that before. I couldn't help but to wonder what he was getting at.

"I could probably deal with being your neighbor," I admitted honestly. "As long as you invite me for dinner when you come over asking to borrow a cup of sugar."

"You would have dinner with me?" Edward asked. He looked embarrassed.

"Sure, but TV dinners don't count!" I would love having Edward for dinner! Why is he blushing? I should be the one blushing at the ridiculous thoughts in my mind. Is he some sort of mind reader?

"Hey, I'm really sorry about Jake. He can really be an ass sometimes." I tried apologizing to Edward.

"Bella, don't worry about it. Jacob was fine. I feel a little sorry for him actually." Edward looked at me with his breathtaking crooked smile. "He has no idea what he's losing yet. But he will know, and sooner rather than later, I'm sure."

_Que the blush. _

"Its just that sometimes he doesn't know his boundaries where I am concerned. He felt threatened by you for some crazy reason. He's the one who ended us, or took the steps to end us anyway." I looked away from Edward's piercing eyes. "I'm sorry for dragging you into all of this, Edward. You've been a real sport, and a great friend. Thank you."

"It's my pleasure, Bella. I've actually had fun. Now, lets get this stuff unloaded, shall we?"

Edward got out of the car and quickly made his way to my side. I was already making my way from the car. I hadn't expected him to come help me out.

Hours passed as Edward and I separated boxes and took them each to their corresponding rooms. Luckily, my OCD came in hand when I packed the boxes, each was labeled with the name of the room in which they belonged. We worked quickly and comfortably together, not realizing the time passing. It was nearly 8:00 p.m. when Alice came bursting through the door.

"I brought the brew and pizza to get this party going!" Alice sang, bringing in her goodies.

"I know, I know, I'm the best, no need to fawn over me guys!" she continued. Jasper followed closely behind her.

Edward and I were famished and very thankful for the break and for the help. I didn't mention that Alice was late; she was supposed to be here by 6:00 p.m. to lend a hand. But better late than never I suppose, and she did bring pizza and ice cold beer.

We finished our work much more quickly with the four of us working together. It was nearly 11:00 p.m. when we decided to call it a night. Alice insisted I sleep at her place since we hadn't had the chance to get my bed up yet. Edward offered to give me a ride back to campus to get my car since he had picked me up there. I agreed, and told Alice I would meet her at her place in a little while.

The car ride to the campus was quiet. I was exhausted and I'm sure Edward was too. He seemed to be deep in thought, but I didn't ask what was on his mind. I already felt as if lines of our relationship had changed throughout the day and I couldn't afford myself to get too caught up in it. For one, Edward was my teacher, second, I just got myself out of an exhausting relationship and didn't have it in me to try to even figure all this out.

* * *

"Well!! Tell me all about your day with the wonderful Edward Cullen!!" Alice chirped as I walked in the door.

"There is really nothing to tell, Alice. It was great having his help today. When Jacob tried to show his ass, Edward was a perfect gentleman," I said as I shrugged my shoulders.

"Bellllaa!" Alice Squealed. "You know that he's totally into you right?!"

"Whatever, Alice. I don't have the time or heart for that right now. Besides, he doesn't treat me any different than he does any other student," I said, buzzing past her on my way to my room.

"Be serious, Bella. Does he help all his students move all day?" She smirked.

"I don't know, but maybe!" I shot back.

"Does he cancel classes to help other students move all day?" She may have me there. I knew what Edward had done for me today was out of the norm for a teacher/student relationship. I didn't know Edward all that well, but what I did know of him, he would be more than willing to help anyone who needed it. How was I to say that he wouldn't do just the same for another student?

"You'll see!" Alice sang. "By the way, you are joining Jasper and I this weekend right?!" She asked, hopeful.

Alice and Jasper had gotten into some weird sort of underground masquerade party. Apparently it was invitation only, and they only held these parties the 3rd weekend of each month. Alice had rambled on and on about how amazing it was, including the food and drinks. The whole atmosphere was to die for. I had to admit, I was a bit impressed by a social event that could get Alice's approval. It must really be something to see.

"Not this time, Alice; I've got way too much to do tomorrow." I pointed toward myself.

"Moving remember? Besides, I don't want to go alone, and I have nothing at all to wear."

"Bella, 75% of people that go, go alone. Silly girl, they meet people there. You know how exciting it is to meet masked strangers! And as far as your costume, you know I would have no problem correcting that dilemma," She smiled smugly.

"Really, Alice? Masked strangers?! You really are committable, you know that? I wonder if there is a reward for those that turn in the crazies…" I trailed off.

"Funny, Bella," Alice said, glaring at me.

"Alice, not this time. I've got too much going on this weekend. Maybe next time," I said finally.

"That's what you always say. Forget it, I won't ask again." Alice pouted and left the room.

* * *

The next few weeks passed quickly. I had easily settled into a routine with my new place. I took the bus to school each day and stayed late two nights a week grading essays for another teacher, earning some extra spending money. Sundays were spent at the library with Edward. Even though my grades were doing very well, and the studying wasn't really necessary anymore, I enjoyed having some company, and he seemed to as well. I hadn't heard a lot from Alice since I'd moved out. I assumed she and Jasper were making up for lost time. We did speak briefly each day, but not for more than a few minutes, or a quick text here and there. She was still a little sour with me since I had turned down her invitation to the masquerade ball. I promised her I would make it up to her.

Saturday morning I was woken up by my cell phone ringing relentlessly in my ear. I looked at the caller ID and cursed under my breath. It wasn't 6:00 a.m. yet, couldn't this wait?!

"What is it, Jacob?" I hadn't heard from him since I left over two weeks ago.

"I'm leaving Seattle, Bella. I can't stay here anymore." I could tell that he'd been up all night, and most likely was wasted.

"Why?" is all I had for him.

"I've really screwed things up, Bells. I don't think I can stay here and continue as I have," he sobbed into the phone.

Screwed things up for sure, I thought to myself. I wasn't really sure what he wanted from me.

"Okay, you going back home?" I formed it as a question, but I had no doubt that was exactly what he was doing.

"Yeah, I don't have anywhere else to go." He was trying to compose himself a bit more.

"When are you leaving?" I asked, but I didn't really care.

"I don't know, maybe Monday. Do you think we could have lunch before then?" He actually sounded hopeful.

"I don't think that's really a good idea, Jake. I'm sorry that things aren't working out for you, but I'm just getting settled into my new place and feeling good about starting over." I told him honestly.

"Okay, Bells. I just thought I would let you know that I wouldn't be around here anymore," he said solemnly.

"Alright, Jake. Good luck with whatever you choose for yourself once you get home." I really did wish him the best.

"Thanks, Bells. If you ever need anything, please let me know. Guess I'll see ya next time you make it home."

With that, our conversation was over. I felt sorry for Jacob, but part of me was glad he wasn't going to be a constant reminder here. I was being selfish, but I was anxious to start over, and him not being close will help me. Finally some much needed closure there.

* * *

When I checked my mail Saturday morning, there was a small black envelope that didn't have a return address listed. It was a bit strange, my address was hand written in elegant script. I hadn't lived at my new address long enough for many people to know my address. I skimmed through the rest of my mail on my way back upstairs. Just the usual, bills, junk mail, and my grades.

I was distracted reading over my grades when I bumped into Edward in the hall. I mean, I ran directly into is chest. I felt his strong arms catch me as I looked up into his deep green eyes.

"Oh my gosh," I laughed. "I'm so sorry! I was just looking over my grades."

I could feel the blush creeping up on my cheeks as I tried to forget the solid chest and strong arms that had not yet released me from their hold. Honestly, I didn't mind if they never released me.

"Hey, Bella. How's it going? Anything to worry about in there?" Edward looked down on me unleashing his devastatingly beautiful smile on me.

"Um, no," I flustered. "All looks pretty good." I tore my eyes from his and back to the paper in my hands as Edward released me.

"That's really too bad," Edward smirked. "Does that mean no more Sundays?"

"I certainly hope not! I must maintain those great grades right?!" I mocked terror in my eyes.

"I guess your right, Bella. So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Edward asked, walking toward the elevator.

"Same bat time, same bat channel." I smiled back at Edward, still lost in his presence.

Flustered, I hurried back to my apartment. Once safely inside, I opened the little black envelope. It had beautiful gold script on the inside.

_Dearest Ms. Isabella Swan:_

_You are cordially invited to join us this Saturday eve at 9:00 p.m. for a Masquerade Ball. This is a personal invite from one of our honorary guests. If you wish to accept this honor please call us at 555-125-5885. More information will be given to you at that time._

_Best Wishes_

ALICE!!! I could kill her! What the hell was this?? Some sort of guilt trip? I told her time and time again I did NOT want to do this. Masquerade Balls just doesn't seem like a thing for me at all. I couldn't imagine standing in a room full of strangers, dressed like a clown. I already knew from what Alice had told me that most people go there and the idea is that everyone wears masks, so you can meet new people without having the pressure of beauty. You can talk freely and get to know them for who they are, without feeling less than, as I would no doubt feel, speaking to people as beautiful as Alice. She has said since Jacob and I broke it off that this would be perfect for me to feel more comfortable in my own skin and meet someone new. She and Jasper met this way almost a year ago and they still go just for the fun of it. Since she is so big into extravagant events, she has named herself planner for the group and couldn't be more proud of herself.

I on the other hand have no interest in going. I can't believe she would do this to me. Wait a minute, yes I can believe she would do this. I just really hate her right now for it. I could just trash the wrecked invite and say nothing of it, maybe she would drop it. Then again, this is Alice I thinking of after all. Geesh, what am I supposed to do with that.

I decided to put the offending envelope out of my mind for the time being and continue my day. I did research for a class project, even though I knew it wouldn't be do for two weeks, but I like to stay ahead of the game. I decided to call Renee' and Charlie, it had been a while since I spoke to either of them, and I'm sure by now they've heard all about Jacob and I. Of course, neither were too upset about the news. Yes, they were upset that I had to feel that pain, but Renee' made it clear a long time ago that I was entirely too young to be in a serious relationship, and Charlie, well, he never trusted Jacob with his daughter.

Sunday finally came and I couldn't wait to get to the library. I dressed quickly throwing my books into my bag and rushed out the door. I was slightly disappointed when I pulled into the lot and saw that Edward and I would not be alone today. There was just one other car there, so hopefully they wouldn't be around for long. I know it was selfish of me to expect one on one attention from Edward; he did have other students that may need the help. I was more upset over the loss of 'talk time' we would have. Since my grades have been much better, Edward and I spent most Sunday afternoons just chit chatting.

I walked in to see Edward sitting across the table from a drop dead gorgeous blonde. I recognized her immediately as Bree, another girl from our class. She was obliviously flirting with him, and he seemed to be enjoying her company as well, judging by the smile that never left his face. I was surprised when I started to feel my blood boil. I wanted to run from the building crying like a child, but instead, I took my original seat in the back of the library.

After just a couple hours, I cut my study session short, unable to handle watching what was unfolding in the same room. Though I knew all along that Edward was treating me just as he would any student, I was holding on to the hope that there was something more between us. I have my fears confirmed and it was more than I wanted to see.

I raced home to my warm and bubbly tub, with my bottle of Merlot in arms. I wouldn't be driving tonight, what could it hurt to drink the bottle by myself. Who needs a glass? I let myself relax in the inviting freesia scent with Stevie Ray Vaughan singing my worries away.

* * *

**Well?? I got rid of Jake. And Yes, Bella had to see Edward with another student...Sad Sad. Will he turn out to be nothing more than a player? Guess we'll see. And how about that Ball...Will Bella go and meet the man of her dreams??**

**Special thanks to AllorNothingKR she's the best non-beta a girl could ask for! xoxo**

**You know what to do....**


	13. Date Night

**_Sorry this one took a lil longer, I've had lots going on. Hope you all enjoy!_**

**_You know the disclaimer: All belongs to Stephanie Meyer...I just play house with her characters! x)_**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

**I had just settled into bed with my worn copy of East of Eden when my phone buzzed. I looked at the caller ID and sighed. Edward. **

**Hey! What happened to you today? I missed you.-E**

Sure you did, I thought. He didn't even notice me coming in while preoccupied with another much more beautiful woman. I couldn't help the thoughts, of Edward Cullen being a playboy, that stormed my head. I decided not to text back. I know it was childish, but I didn't have anything to say to him. I am feeling much like a child right now.

Edward obviously doesn't think our lines of student/teacher relationship are blurred, so I needed to get that feeling out of my head. The best way I know to do that is steer clear of him all together. I had come to depend on him much more than I needed to in the last two weeks, and I would get him off my mind. I said I wanted to start over and lord knows I don't need a man messing with my heart.

* * *

**EPOV**

I had been a nervous wreck since seeing Bella with the invitation in her hand Saturday. I was instantly self conscious, did she know where it came from? I could kick my darling little sister for putting me up to this. Alice had assured me that Bella was 'into' me as she had put it. She is the one who made me go to this crazy masquerade ball months ago after Tanya and I broke it off. Then, Alice called me one day, she beamed excitement claiming she had just met her sister to be. She rattled on and on about how Bella was perfect for me, both of us being the quiet, nerdy, artsy type.

The first day I met Bella at the library and confirmed that she was 'the' Bella, I knew instantly that Alice may just be right this time. When Bella and I discussed our families I hadn't told her about Alice being my sister. Truth was that Alice was adopted into our family when she was just a baby, not really making her less of a sister, but I did use that little tidbit to justify to myself that I wasn't lying to Bella. I didn't want Bella to know that her newest best friend was my sister, and that she had her eye's set on playing matchmaker with us.

When Bella didn't come to the library Sunday like she had said she was, and then not answering my text message, I knew something was wrong. The worse part was, I had no idea what, or even how to find out. I started to worry that maybe something terrible had happened to her, so I ran to her door. That's when I heard it. Another man's voice. That explains everything. She was with another man and couldn't come to the library and meet me, and of course she wouldn't answer my text with company around. Especially male company.

Bella avoided me like the plague for the next week. I didn't push her either. If she was seeing someone, it wasn't my business, and I wouldn't make things uncomfortable for her. That's the last thing she needs after all that she's been through. I thought about calling Alice to see what the heck was going on, but decided that wasn't my place either. I was pissed that I had already confirmed my attendance at the Ball, and had to go. I vowed right then this would be my LAST time, Alice be damned.

* * *

**BPOV**

"Bella! What is this you have here?!!" Alice looked at me questioningly, holding up the black envelope I'd been hiding from myself.

"Oh, sure Alice, like you don't know exactly what that is! Don't you try to play dumb with me!" I shot back at her. Sneaky little pixy.

"This didn't come from me, Bella! I swear on my mother's grave it didn't come from me!" Alice acted surprised. She was a great actress.

"Okay, Alice, but I'm still not going." I actually was going to surprise her and go, but not if she was going to play dumb.

"Bella, you have to go now! You got an actual invite, from someone besides me! There is some amazing stranger there who can't wait to meet you!"

"Alice, you are a silly girl!" I couldn't help but laugh at her enthusiasm.

"Hey, did I tell you Mike stopped by the other night? We have been talking for the last week or so. He came by to drop off his study notes. He's a really sweet guy." Alice already

knew about Mike asking me on a date while Jake and I were still together, and she had met him once. "He wants to go out Friday night, do you and Jaz want to double?" I offered.

"Sure, Bella, but you know this doesn't get you off the hook for the Ball. You will see it my way sooner or later. Besides, you need a rebound guy and Mike's perfect. We wouldn't want you to meet 'The One' before the rebound," she said, eying me suspiciously.

"How about this, Alice, you and Jasper go out with Mike and I Friday night, and if I don't have an amazing time, then yes, I will go to the damn Masquerade Ball with you Saturday." I offered.

"No, Bella, how about this, Jasper and I will go with you Friday IF you will go with us on Saturday." The twirp, she always had to have the upper hand.

"Oh Yippee! Yippee!!!" Alice squealed. "I already have your dress for the ball! I can't wait till you see it! And don't forget to call and confirm that you'll be there!" She was talking so fast that all her words were running together.

"Wait, Alice, what do you mean you already have my dress??" I should have known.

"I bought it a month ago, when I knew I would talk you into it!" She smiled confidently at me.

"I do get final approval you know! And, I will call Mike later to confirm Friday, then call you with the when and where's."

Alice and Jasper stayed for dinner before heading out. They filled me in on how Jasper had moved in with Alice, she was lonely after having me there and didn't like it, so, of course, Jasper was more than willing to keep her company. I knew that they were getting close to that point when I moved in. Neither of them would ever say anything, but I could see the disappointment on Jasper's face the few times he did visit and left at the end of the night.

After they left I called the number on my invatation to confirm my attendance to the ball. I was surprised by the information I recieved from the call. It was a gentleman who answered the phone. He explained that upon entrance I would be given a mask, and a name. I was told that I would have the option of using this name upon entrance if I wanted, to make me more comfortable. The man said that I could use my real name as well if I wanted. This method was offered to make things more mysterious. He also gave me the address and arrival time.

After hanging up with this gentleman I was actually excited to be going. Kind of nervous as well. The whole using another name kind of scared me at first, until he explained to me that they keep record of everyone that comes and goes from each of the parties. So, if there is ever any trouble, they can trace back to a person. Alice had already explained that all women received the same mask, and all men received the same mask. Alice and Jasper still used the given names and mask's each month, Alice said that it makes her feel sexy.

She went on telling about her and Jasper roll playing every night after the Masquerade ball, before I stopped her. There is only so much a girl really needs to know about her best friend.

* * *

Later that evening I texted Mike. I had already told him I would go, all the time secretly hoping that Alice would come to. Yeah, I know, I'm a child.

Text from Bella to Mike

**Hey, what time Friday?-B**

**Well, that depends. You going to let me buy you dinner?-M**

**lol. Only if you insist.-B**

**How about Spokes at 6?-M**

Text from Bella to Alice

**Spokes at 6 Friday?-B**

**MMM-Don't think Jaz and I can make it that early. Can we meet up with you after dinner?-A**

**Ahh! Fine Alice.-B**

Text from Mike to Bella

**Hey pretty lady...you still with me?-M**

**Yeah, Sorry. Spokes at 6 will be fine.-B**

**Movies at your place after?-M**

**Actually, I was looking forward to going out. How about the Rainier Place after?-B**

**Sounds good.-M**

**Yep, see ya tomorrow.-B**

**Nite-M**

I really didn't want to bring Mike back to my place. He seemed a little pushy the other night when he was over. That's why I really wanted Alice to join us for our date. Mike was a super nice guy, but I didn't trust him 100%. I know that it will be a while before I trust any man after the hell Jake put me through.

I called Alice to let her know what the plan was and to give her an ear full for bailing on me during dinner tomorrow. Surely Mike could mind his manner's for an hour.

After a quick shower I slipped in my fuzzy pj's and settled into bed. I had tried my hardest to keep Edward out of my mind, and I did pretty well during the day. It was night time that I was flooded with thoughts of him. I'm sure the vivid dreams I've been having of us together were only a product of me thinking about him each night before bed. I had done my part by staying clear of him, and he seemed to be doing the same with me. Maybe after some time apart we could go back to being just friends.

* * *

Mike was to pick me up at 5:30 this evening. I took my time in the shower and getting ready. Alice wanted to come and help, but I told her that tonight I could take care of myself. I'm sure that tomorrow she will have her way with me and honestly, I'm not sure I can endure her torture two days in a role. I decided that going simple would work best for me. I wasn't really in the mood to get all dolled up. So, I decided on dark wash skinny jeans with a black lace cami under a black and white checkered fitted vest, and to add just a little sexy I wore my white knee high boots. I'm not really great in heels, but I can hold my own for short periods of time, so why not. I left my hair down, just adding a little moose for control and fingered my loose curls. Leaving makeup to a minimum, that is one thing I couldn't take much of. I actually felt dirty under that mask rather than beautiful.

Mike and I had a wonderful dinner, and he was a complete gentleman. We had a few drinks and even danced to a couple songs, and never once did I feel uncomfortable with him. I started wondering if it was all in my head the other night. He was never over the top, and maybe I was just hyper-aware of a man being in my home since it had been so long since I'd been with anyone. I quickly shot those thoughts from my mind just as Alice and Jasper made their way to our table at Rainier. At least that looks like Jasper coming this way. Weird.

"Hey girl!" Alice shouted over the music. "How's it going with handsy tonight?" Alice gave me a quick squeeze.

"Shhhh Alice! Gesh! He just went to the restroom, he could be on his way back! Besides, he's been a perfect gentleman." I was feeling a little shaken after the hug.

"Isabella Swan! You are drunk!" Alice shouted again, smiling knowingly at me.

"Maybe just a lil." I slurred. Wow, I can't believe it hit me so fast. I had only had 3 drinks at dinner, and this was my first drink at Rainier.

"You'd better slow down girl! Come on, I'll take you to the bathroom." Alice grabbed my arm, leading me to the ladies room.

"Jasper, get Bella a water." She yelled over her shoulder.

"At least you still look great Bella. How much have you drank?" Alice was wide eyed.

"Um, just a couple, maybe like 4 total." I said, crashing myself against the counter in the bathroom. "I really didn't feel too bad until we got here."

"Well, just drink a glass of water and maybe you'll feel better." Alice said, helping me back to out booth.

Alice and Jasper mingled their way around the bar and Mike sat with me at the booth.

"Are you feeling any better Bella?" Mike ask me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"Yeah, I think so." I smiled back at him. He is so cute, his wide blue eyes, and strong hands caressing my shoulder.

"Can I get you another drink? Or water if you'd like." Mike smiled at me pulling me closer. I never noticed how tasty his lips looked before. Without thinking I lent in and kissed his soft lips, lingering a little on his plump bottom lip. Mike's tongue swept over my lips to deepen the kiss and I allowed him. I'm not sure how long we kissed this way before Alice interrupted.

She cleared her voice loudly "Bella, feeling better?" Annoyance clear on her face.

"Yeah" I said pulling away from Mike. "I think I'll take that drink Mike."

As Mike got up from the table Alice snagged his seat close to me. "What the hell are you doing Bella?!" She was pissed.

"Alice I'm a big girl. And I'm having fun, nothing wrong with that." What is her problem?

Before Alice could say anything else Mike was making his way back to the table with my drink.

"Here ya go." Mike handed me my drink. "You want to dance?"

"Sure! Lets go!" I hopped up from my chair and shot Alice a glare. I'll do what I want with this adorable boy.

Mike and I made our way to the dance floor, Ciara's 'Get Up' blaring on the speakers. I was facing him with his leg between mine, I danced closer with my arms around his neck, when he turned me around and ground his erection into my back kissing just below my ear.

"Maybe dancing wasn't a good idea Bella" He whispered in my ear, taking a nip at my ear lobe.

I couldn't help the shiver that ran through me as he continued torturing my neck. After the song was over we made our way back to the booth where Jasper and Alice were sitting.

"Bella, we're leaving." Alice told me. I could tell that she was still aggravated.

"Ali, I'm sorry. I'll call you tomorrow ok. Thanks for coming." I felt horrible. I will never understand the power that girl has over me.

"Ok Bella." She hugged me again before leaving.

"Do you want to go too?" Mike ask me.

"Yeah, we probably should take off." I told him.

Mike helped me into his car, before heading toward my apartment. His hand was creeping slowly up my thigh. It felt amazing to be wanted by someone, but at the same time I wasn't ready for a more physical relationship with anyone just yet. I put my hand over top of his to stop his advance, as I looked over at him and smiled shyly. He stopped his hand from traveling further north, but didn't move it from its spot on my upper thigh.

Suddenly I felt a wave of nausea hit, I knew we were close to my building, so I rolled down the window and let the cool Seattle air hit my face, calming the queasiness in my stomach. When we finally pulled into my garage, I struggled getting out of the car. Mike saw that I was having a hard time keeping my balance and took my hand.

"Are you going to be alright Bella?" He ask with concern.

"Just help me get the boots off. I think I'll be able to walk up barefoot." I knew it was gross to walk barefoot, but I didn't really see any other way.

"Bella, I'll help you with your shoe's if you would like, but I'm not going to have you walking barefoot all the way to your apartment. Let me carry you." I knew he was trying to be helpful, and while I was reluctant, that may actually be better than walking barefoot.

"Ok" I said reluctantly.

Mike scooped me up in one smooth motion and carried me toward my place. It felt strange to be in his arms and this close to him. He smelled amazing. That's when I saw Edward coming in the front door of the building. He looked as if he had been out for a run. A late night run I'd say, he was wearing gym shorts and a long sleeved shirt, drenched in sweat. He looked at me in Mikes arms wide eyed before heading back in the direction he had just come from. For some strange reason I wanted to cry, what was that look in his eyes? Mike never seemed to notice the exchange as we headed on to my apartment.

I had to dig the key out of my bra, I carried it there a lot since I didn't like to carry a purse. Mike just gave me a strange look and quietly shook his head with a smirk. He carried me on through the doors even with me protesting the whole time, and sat me on the couch. We were laughing so hard I had tears in my eyes and my nausea was gone.

Mike took my leg in his lap and began unzipping my boot, he pulled the boot and sock off in one motion and began rubbing my tired feet.

"Mike, you don't have to do that." I said pulling my leg from his lap.

"I want to Bella." He said, tightening his grip on my leg.

"I know my feet aren't the freshest right now." I argued with him.

"But I know they have to be tired after being wrapped in those boots all night. Let me do this for you Bella." He locked eye's with me and I could feel my resolve melting. His hands did feel amazing. I lent back on the couch and just let myself feel how great he was making me feel. When I suddenly felt his tongue glide around my toe's and my eye's snapped open, his eye's were closed and he began moaning around my toe, now in his mouth.

I sat up quickly, stopping Mike in his tracks. "Mike, I think you should go." I didn't want to be rude, but this was going too far too fast and I knew if I didn't put a stop to it right now, I wouldn't.

Mike looked stunned "Bella I'm sorry, I just" he trailed off.

"Hey, don't worry about it. But I do think its time you go." I was trying to be stern, but still friendly.

Mike stood up from the couch, adjusted himself, then headed for the door. "You'll call me right?" He ask looking back at me with pleading eyes.

"Sure." I said, though I didn't know if it was a lie or not.

Mike took a few steps back in my direction and reached his arms out for a hug, allowing me to come to him. I closed the distance between us and gave him a good night hug.

"I had a great time tonight Bella. Thank you." He said finally before placing a tender kiss on my lips.

"Yeah, me too." I said releasing him. He seemed reluctant to let me go, but did.

I followed him to the door, "See ya." I said. "Goodnight Bella" Mike said as he left.

I had a great time with Mike tonight, it felt nice to be out with someone. I was a little disappointed that he was a little pushier then I would have liked. I would like to get to know him more, but I'm not sure he has the same intentions with me. I'll have to keep that one at arms length I'm afraid, I'm just not ready to go _there_ yet.

* * *

**_Love it? Hate it? Let me know!_**

**_You know what to do!_**


End file.
